Todesengel
by ShokoRoko
Summary: [AU] Europa, 1944. Ella lo ha perdido todo, su familia, su hogar, todo, cuando su pesadilla no podría ser peor, es atrapada por aquel terrible ser apodado "El ángel de la muerte" [Eren x Reader] [Violación] [Tortura]
1. Prólogo

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno (AU) | Severo Out of Character (OoC) | Aparición de OC |Violencia Explícita | Violación | Tortura Explícita | Lenguaje Vulgar**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, Kodansha, Wit Studio y Production I.G, a excepción de los OC's de esta historia**

 **AN: Hola a todos, ShokoRoko here! Ahora escribiendo algo casi poco visible en nuestro fandom latino y es... *redoble de tambores* EL EREN x READER! Porque seamos honestas, cuando se trata de este personaje, no hay casi fics de este tipo en español... Y yo no permitiré que eso siga así...**

 **En fin nenas, las dejo leer**

* * *

 _Europa-1944_

Se escucha el sonido de los bombardeos que destruyen los edificios de la ciudad, al igual que los gritos y suplicas de las personas que ahora yacían presas del terror al verlos entrar con sus rostros inmutables, no se hace esperar el sonido del gatillo disparando a algún civil y las órdenes en alemán junto con el rugir de los camiones que van rumbo a los campos de concentración. La noche es trágica en la desolada Varsovia, donde el Ejército Nazi la ha dejado en ruinas y ha desalojado a sus habitantes… o más bien, casi todos.

Ocultos entre los escombros, se hallan 3 jóvenes escondidos mientras observan como los transportes se marchan, escuchan el potente sonido de aquellas maquinas marcando su retirada al asomar poco a poco su cabeza, se han marchado, dejando a la ciudad casi desierta, en la penumbra nocturna junto con el silbido del viento. El trío sale de su escondite a la vez que asoman su mirada detenidamente para afirmar que no hay nadie.

La primera en salir es una chica, cuyos cabellos se ondean mientras talla su rostro y ropa que se hallaban sucios, seguido de una chica asiática que acomodaba su bufanda roja y por último un chico rubio que tosía mientras se levantaba, los tres observaban devastados el desolador paisaje, no podían creerlo, aquella ciudad donde habían pasado su niñez juntos ahora estaba reducida a polvo.

-No puede ser…- habló la pelinegra sorprendida

-Nuestro hogar… Nuestro hogar fue…- prosiguió el rubio

-Destruido…- Finalizó la chica con una voz entrecortada, bajó la mirada y rompió a sollozar

(_) (-.-.-.-), una chica de 15 años de edad, no lograba procesarlo ni aceptarlo, todo aquello que amaba se había esfumado ese mismo día, su hogar, sus padres, todo. Observó asustada como su padre era fuertemente golpeado mientras su madre era profanada por aquellos soldados nazis, después de aquello fueron subidos a esos grandes transportes que los llevaban rumbo a la muerte, una mirada fugaz bastó para que ella supiera que era un adiós definitivo, esa última mirada que estaba cargada de tristeza, pesar y remordimientos. Sin embargo, ahí estaban también Mikasa y Armin, amigos de (_) desde la niñez, igualmente habían atestiguado como sus padres eran brutalmente maltratados y también llevados a esos camiones, ahora estaban los tres solos, sin familia, en un mundo sumido en la más cruenta guerra jamás habida en la historia de la humanidad.

La Segunda Guerra Mundial.

¿Cómo aquellos chicos lograban dormir tranquilos con las terribles noticias de los acontecimientos que asolaban Europa? Sangre, muerte, desolación, tragedia ¿Acaso aquello parecía no tener final? ¿Qué precio tenían que pagar junto con aquellas personas inocentes para padecer una barbarie de tal magnitud?

(_) se hallaba sumergida en ese pensamiento hasta que un rugido en su estómago la devolvió a la normalidad, cae en la cuenta de que ella, al igual que sus dos amigos, desde hace horas que no han comido algo, ni siquiera un pequeño bocado. Daría lo que fuera por tener siquiera algo para llevarse a la boca.

Un olor débil llega a su nariz, es dulce, pero débil, babea un poco mientras logra procesar aquel aroma que se dirige a su olfato, es…

-¡Pan!

-¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo (_)?- pregunta Mikasa algo sobresaltada

Pero (_) hace caso omiso de la pregunta mientras sale caminando disparada hacia la panadería, los dos amigos se sorprenden y van tras ella, despavoridos y asustados por cualquier cosa que podría suceder

-¡(_)! ¿A dónde vas tan rápido?- gritaba Armin perplejo mientras corría agotado

-¡(_)! ¡Por favor, no te alejes tanto!- exclamo Mikasa algo alterada

Pero ella hacía caso omiso, lo único que buscaba era algo para que los tres lograran saciar su hambre. Después de aquello tal vez lograría convencer al par de huir al amanecer hacia quién sabe, siempre que se hallara lejos de aquel infierno que unos dementes podrían considerar un paraíso.

- _"Sólo un trozo…"-_ dice ella en su interior- _"Siquiera permíteme alcanzar sólo un pequeño trozo de pan"_

Ella detiene su avance al ver que se acerca a la panadería, la cual había resistido considerablemente a los bombardeos, aunque para ser honestos, no dejaba de estar en un estado algo crítico. Mikasa y Armin se detienen por igual mientras sus estómagos rugen levemente, ahora se dan cuenta de que su amiga iba sólo por un trozo de comida, sin embargo, Mikasa no puede evitar sentir un pequeño escalofrío en su espalda mientras muerde el labio inferior, presiente que no son los únicos en la ahora ciudad fantasma.

-(_)…- masculla en la oscuridad- Por lo que más quieras, apresúrate y sal de ahí.

Armin intenta no temblar de nervios, al igual que su amiga pelinegra, un extraño presentimiento lo invade, como si se tratara de una advertencia. Asustados, se ocultan entre un callejón cercano mientras observan algo atemorizados a (_), quien ya se ha introducido en aquella panadería, aspirando el olor suave que embarga aquel lugar, por aquello podría decirse que la invasión no tiene mucho tiempo, tal vez han pasado unas cuantas horas desde los bombardeos, la chica sigue buscando hasta que da con algunos panes, los toca y nota que aún se hallan algo calientes, habían sido recién hechos antes del ataque.

Sonríe llena de satisfacción y los guarda en sus bolsillos, avanzando cuidadosamente entre las ruinas, pobre jovencilla, no sabe el futuro que le aguarda al salir de aquel lugar. Mikasa y Armin parecen escuchar pasos, pasos que resuenan por todo el lugar, asoman levemente su cabeza y ven pasar lentamente a una chica, no, era una temible _Obergruppenführer_ *, sus pasos eran lentos y pesados más su mirada era fulminante, ambos amigos sólo rezaban por dentro por la suerte de (_).

La ingenua chica por fin logra salir victoriosa de aquel lugar, pero voltea hacia cualquier lugar desconcertada, no ve ni a Mikasa ni a Armin, empieza a temblar levemente mientras retrocede hasta dar con un cuerpo que se alza hacia ella, voltea para observar y admira asustada a aquella mujer de rasgos asiáticos, cabello largo y negro, cuya vestimenta la identifica como miembro del _Schutzstaffel_ *, quien la mira con repudio y desprecio. Basta sólo una mirada para que aquella adolescente sienta como aquella mujer la desnuda con tan sólo observarla de pies a cabeza, después se detiene para sorpresa de (_), sin imaginar lo que vendría después.

(_) está llena de pavor, no sabe qué hacer en ese momento, quiere correr, huir, pero aquella mujer atemorizante se lo impide con tan sólo su presencia, intenta hablar o tomar aire, pero para su terrible sorpresa, un intenso rodillazo llega hacia su estómago, haciendo que la joven escupiera sangre mientras caía al suelo gruñendo de dolor

- **¿¡Así que intentabas huir, verdad?!** -finalmente habló la mujer con un tono burlón mientras lucía una sádica sonrisa- **¡Eso solamente demuestra que eres una cobarde infeliz! ¡Vamos! ¡¿Por qué no intentas golpearme, zorra?! ¡Inténtalo!**

La desquiciada mujer empezó a reír como una demente para susto de los presentes que observaban, (_) la observaba aún con más horror mientras intentaba ponerse de pie a la vez que limpiaba su boca ensangrentada, se hallaba desconcertada y a la vez molesta.

-Será m-mejor… Q-Que cierres t-tu boca… m-maldita perra…- Habló mientras limpiaba su rostro, no sabía la magnitud con la que soltaba sus palabras, la mujer pelinegra se acercó hasta quedar a casi nada del rostro de (_)

-Me gustaría escucharte de nuevo, ya que…- En ese mismo instante tomó la garganta de (_) y la apretó con tal fuerza que estuvo a punto de dejarla sin aire- Tu voz es totalmente inaudible…

Ella casi no respira, siente como sus fuerzas poco a poco la abandonan, aspira lentamente por la garganta mientras logra articular unas cuantas palabras

- **¡C-Cierra tu boca, m-maldita perra!** \- exclama furiosa. Después de eso, aquella cruel mujer la suelta, dejándola caer en el suelo; (_) talla su garganta mientras dirige un débil puño al rostro de la mujer, pero es sorprendida por ésta al agarrar con fuerza el brazo

-Debo admitir que tienes agallas…- Le susurra al oído para luego tomarla de los cabellos y empezarla a golpear- **¡PERO TODO ESO ES INÚTIL!** **¡ENTIENDE QUE NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA VIL Y DÉBIL PERRA! ¡HAGAS LO QUE HAGAS, NUNCA LLEGARÁS A DEVOLVERME EL GOLPE!**

Ella golpea con los brazos, luego con sus pies, hasta dejar a (_) casi inconsciente, dejando momentáneamente su visión algo borrosa, aprecia como esa desalmada mujer le sonríe pícaramente mientras la vuelve a jalar del cabello para apreciar su rostro levemente demacrado.

-Vaya que eres algo linda después de todo, será mejor enviarte al Campo de Concentración de una puta vez, quisiera verte gritando mientras la muerte te devora lentamente- dice mientras alza su puño hasta que una voz masculina la interrumpe

-Teniente Takegawa- habla entre la oscuridad- ¿No cree que ya se ha divertido bastante?

Ella sólo voltea y mira al _Oberstgruppenführer_ * que se acercaba, era alto, de cabellos castaños y ojos esmeralda que destellaban débilmente en la oscuridad

-Tch, deja tus formalidades Eren- Habla ella mientras chasquea su lengua- No puedo acostumbrarme cuando se trata de ti ¿Sabes?

-Vamos ¿Es que acaso te molesta que te llamen por tu nombre, Mara?

Si, el nombre de aquella desalmada mujer era Mara Takegawa, la Teniente General de la SS, era sorprendente que una mujer de distinta nacionalidad lograra obtener tal cargo, se le agradecía comúnmente a su crueldad ilimitada y uso de la violencia desmedida, además de la alianza formada entre Berlín y Tokyo, lo que sumaba miles de puntos a su favor.

-Cierra la boca, estúpido Titán

-Oh vamos, deja de ser tan hostil tan sólo por un momento ¿Quieres?

-Como sea

Eren mira hacia la chica que yacía en el suelo, había perdido el conocimiento por los brutales golpes propiciados por Mara, su rostro estaba totalmente morado y lleno de llagas que sólo sacaban sangre

-Espera ¿Qué no habían evacuado a toda la ciudad?

-Se supone, ya sabes cómo son estos cabrones, ni una puta cosa pueden hacer adecuadamente. Como sea ¿Qué se supone que harás con ella? ¿La llevarás a algún campo de por aquí o qué?

El castaño no dice nada, sólo observa su cuerpo, se ve suave, terso y virginal, relame sus labios mientras imagina las miles de atrocidades que podría lograr con semejante atributo digno de Venus, sonríe mientras la carga y observa su rostro inconsciente

-Y bien Titán ¿Ya sabes qué hacer? ¿Tienes algo en mente?

-Nada, simplemente he pensado que… romper las reglas no estaría algo mal ¿No lo crees?

Mara sólo lo mira extrañado mientras la brisa acaricia sus oscuros cabellos, miran hacia el cielo nocturno y ella sonríe

-Eren, eres un caso perdido. Bien, creo que ya es hora de irnos

El asiente mientras se dirigen hacia el transporte que los lleva a la capital del Tercer Reich, Berlín, donde se haya el hogar de Eren Jaeger, o más bien conocido por su apodo peculiar…

El Ángel de la Muerte

* * *

 _-Schutzstaffel: También conocidas como la SS, eran las Escuadras de Defensa de la Alemania Nazi, era una organización política, militar, policial y de seguridad_

 _-Obergruppenfürher: Rango militar de la SS, era lo equivalente a Teniente General_

 _-Oberstgruppenfürher: Rango militar de la SS, era lo equivalente a Capitán General_

* * *

 **AN: Qué? Esperaban un Eren lindo y toda la cosa? PUES NO LO ENCONTRARÁN AQUÍ! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

 **En fin, en fin, sé que muchas de ustedes odian al OC de esta historia, Mara, ya saben, por dar madrazos nivel Touka + Michoza (?) hahaha, pero verán que la van a odiar el doble! Por qué? Descubránlo! Si se atreven ¬ u ¬ jujujujujuju. He pensado si decido agregar lemon en el capítulo que viene, no sé si sea buena idea, pero de que habrá lemon, habrá... Y será so hard 4 u**

 **No olviden dejar un lindo review o sugerencia, lo tomaré en cuenta y lo responderé en el próximo capítulo!**

 **ShokoRoko se despide, BYE!**


	2. Jaula

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno (AU) | Severo Out of Character (OoC) | Aparición de OC | Violencia Explícita | Lenguaje Vulgar | Violación**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, Kodansha, Wit Studio y Production I.G, a excepción de los OC's de esta historia**

 **AN: Que tal? ShokoRoko ha vuelto! Y con el tan ansiado capítulo que han pedido! Quiero aprovechar ahora para mandar un gran saludo a Gaby (Sí, se que andas leyendo esta cosa) que me ha apoyado para escribir este Eren x Reader que ya hacía falta a este fandom de habla hispana, nena, TE QUIERO! *corazón***

 **A partir de este capítulo, la narración será tanto de su punto de vista como el de Eren, dicho esto, es hora de que las deje leer, nos vemos al final de fic!**

* * *

 _ **-Eren POV-**_

El frío viento hace caer las hojas de los árboles a la vez que la luz frontal del auto ilumina la oscura carretera, estamos solos, no hay ninguna alma afuera de sus casas, tal y como debe ser. El silencio es algo incómodo, Mara se halla mirando hacia la ventana, el reflejo muestra su rostro, se halla algo cansada o fastidiada, su respiración empaña el cristal y suspira

-Por favor Mara ¿Ahora qué te sucede?

-Nada, Eren- Responde ella- No es nada que te interese…

-Déjame adivinar- Es mi turno de suspirar- Realmente tenías ganas de mandar a esa chica a la mierda ¿No?

-¿Y tú qué crees, "Ángel de la Muerte"?

Si, tenía ese apodo por una razón muy particular, además de ser el Capitán del Ejército, era el _Oberarzt*_ , debía ir campo por campo a dirigir los experimentos que se pedían a realizar al igual que sus resultados, no eran cualquier cosa, eran experimentos humanos, sin embargo, había algo que investigaba en ese instante con gran pasión y fervor…

La anatomía femenina.

¿Es que no es increíble la estructura corporal del sexo femenino? Tan hermosa y llena a la vez de misterios, tanto por descubrir sobre aquellos cuerpos, tanto por saber, tanto por sentir, sin duda las mujeres poseen un cuerpo tan fascinante.

Muy fascinante…

Volví a voltear y ahí estaba Mara, volteó a la ventana mientras chasqueaba su lengua, realmente ella estaba insatisfecha, el hecho de que hubiese evitado que siguiera golpeando a aquella jovencita no le había parecido lo más sensato, según ella

-Maldita sea mujer- Le gruñí algo molesto- A ti lo que te urge es una buena follada, tal vez con eso dejes de estar tan molesta

-No soy como tú, tarado- Me respondió mientras me miraba con cierta apatía- No tengo mi cerebro en la entrepierna buscando que me folle algún hombre de por ahí como una prostituta, si piensas que lo haré contigo te equivocas, así que ni siquiera se te ocurra.

-No le hables así a tu Capitán ¿Me oyes?

-Como usted diga, Capitán…- Habló, y al final el silencio volvió a reinar en el transporte, tan ensordecedor e intimidante, lo único que se lograba escuchar era el ronroneo del motor mientras seguía conduciendo en silencio.

Sólo pensaba en aquella chica que ahora yacía en el asiento trasero, aún inconsciente, debo admitir que era hermosa, jodidamente hermosa, a pesar de que su cara tenía ciertos moretones. Su cuerpo, maldita sea, un cuerpo como ese en una etapa llena de cambios como la adolescencia, era tan indescriptible; aquellos senos en formación y esas caderas que se anchaban poco a poco…

Sentir su piel, desnudarla, que mis dedos sientan cada rincón de su cuerpo, que grite mi nombre con demencia...

Lo quiero… No debo… Deseo… Lo anhelo…

-Hey Eren- Volvió a hablarme Mara- ¿Ahora que planeas hacer con ella? Ya sabes…

No hablé, sólo seguía concentrado en mis pensamientos a la vez que mordía la parte inferior de mi labio, noté que mis mejillas empezaban a teñirse de un leve carmín y ella claramente lo había notado a la vez que ponía una cara parecida al repudio.

-Espera… No me digas que tú vas a…- Reaccionó impactada- Acaso tú vas a…

Antes de que ella articulara otra palabra hacia mi persona, ya estábamos llegando hacia lo que era mi hogar, o más bien era un pabellón donde hacía todas mis investigaciones y pruebas, sin embargo pasaba ahí cierto tiempo, así que consideraba ese lugar como mi propio hogar. Estacioné el auto mientras cargaba a esa chica que seguía sin despertar aún, sin más tiempo que perder abrí aquel lugar con la llave, ahí estaba todo intacto, los frascos con muestras que flotaban en formol, algunas hojas con cierta información y bocetos, entre otras cosas; incluido un sofá que yacía en lo que parecía ser la "sala" y la mesa de un comedor.

-Y… ¿Es aquí donde haces tus pruebas?- Me preguntó mi compañera mientras observaba su alrededor

-No- Respondí- No exactamente…

Entonces ella vio aquella llave que se hallaba colgando alrededor de mi cuello, la tomé mientras bajaba las escaleras y abría la puerta, aquella llave era la del sótano.

Encendí las luces y se apreciaban con poca claridad una larga mesa metálica, distintas radiografías y órganos disecados de igual forma conservados en formol, frascos con diversas sustancias, inyecciones recién esterilizadas y a lo lejos unas cadenas y grilletes, su rostro figuraba algo de desconcierto al mirar a su alrededor…

-Debo admitir que no está mal- titubeó levemente y suspiró algo cansada- Creo que será mejor que me vaya, tienes muchas cosas que hacer por lo que veo, en fin, hasta mañana.

Acto seguido, se retiró hacia la sala mientras cerraba la puerta, dejándome con aquella muchacha en la soledad del sótano, se podía palpar una gran tensión en aquel ambiente, volví a mirarla, aún yacía inconsciente, no podía resistirme por mucho tiempo…

Se veía sumamente tentadora con aquel semblante…

Y aquel escote de su ropa que muestra lo poco de sus senos juveniles…

Ya no puedo contenerme más…

La arrastro hacia el rincón donde se hallaban aquellas cadenas y beso su cuello, mis manos van hacia sus prendas y lentamente empiezo a desvestirla a la vez que recorro cada parte de su tersa piel y aspiro su aroma, un aroma a perfume y sudor. Tomo sus muñecas y las aprisiono entre los grilletes que se hallaban en la pared, así ella no intentará escapar; por fin logro deshacerme de toda su ropa, dejando expuesto su cuerpo, desnudo, sólo para mí…

En ese instante sus ojos se abren con lentitud, reacciona rápidamente y aquellos orbes destellan el temor. Sonrío y me acerco a su rostro lentamente…

Eso es pequeña niña, tiembla de miedo…

Ahora comprendes el peso de tu destino…

Porque a partir de ahora tu eres mía…

 **ÚNICAMENTE MÍA…**

 _ **-Reader POV-**_

Frío… Siento mucho frío, al igual que un agudo dolor…

Mi cabeza no deja de estallar a las miles de sensaciones amargas que lo recorren a la vez que tirito por la falta de calor, entrecierro mis ojos y para mi espanto me doy cuenta de que mi ropa ha desaparecido, me hallo totalmente desnuda. Quiero cubrirme, pero caí en la cuenta de que no puedo mover mis brazos, alzo mi mirada y veo que mis muñecas se hallan sujetadas a unos grilletes que aprietan terriblemente.

Los sucesos de hace algunos instantes llega a mi memoria bruscamente sin necesidad de hacer un esfuerzo, los nazis, la ciudad destruida, la panadería, aquella loca mujer…

Sigo escuchando sus dementes risas en mi consciencia a la vez que recuerdo sus golpes e insultos y de ahí en fuera, sólo dolor y oscuridad mientras todo se tornaba confuso, y justo ahí…

Nada…

Mi visión deja de hacerse borrosa y veo que un hombre con una vestimenta igual a la de aquella mujer, era castaño cuyos ojos eran de un color esmeralda y su piel era levemente bronceada, aquel par de ojos destellaban de una forma inusual mientras se reflejaba una sonrisa muy macabra en su rostro, quería escapar, más aquellas cadenas me mantenían presa; acerca su rostro al mío, sintiendo su pesada y cálida respiración.

Estaba asustada y acorralada, como una presa… Una presa en una jaula…

Iba a gritar horrorizada cuando de repente, aquellos labios se posaron salvajemente con los míos, sintiendo como su lengua jugaba con la mía, la saliva empezaba a escurrirse por mis labios mientras forcejeaba para separarme de aquel hombre.

-No… Y-Ya no…- Sólo gruñía al querer despegarme cuando en ese mismo instante, sentí como rozaba su mano con picardía hacia mis senos, masajeándolos lentamente. Sentía como mi temperatura subía a la vez que la respiración se hacía cada vez pesada, después de aquello, finalmente separó sus labios de los míos, dejando un delgado hilo de saliva

-Bien niña- habló finalmente de forma seca a la vez que relamía sus labios- Sé buena y dime tu nombre…

-(_)…- hablé entrecortadamente, mientras intentaba recuperar aire por aquel "beso" –si a eso se le podría llamar- que me había dado

-(_) ¿Eh? Lindo nombre, debo admitirlo- Respondió el a la vez que volvía a acercarse a mí- Mi nombre es Eren… Eren Jaeger… Y a partir de ahora… serás mía…

- **¡¿E-EH?! ¿¡D-DE QUE ESTA HABLANDO?!-** Reaccioné asustada, no sabía de lo que ese tal Eren sería capaz, hasta que observé como retiraba sus guantes, dejándolos en el suelo mientras dirigía una mano hacia mi intimidad, abriéndola y empezando a mover sus dedos en mi clítoris, haciendo que dejara escapar un extraño sonido de mi boca, un "gemido"

-¡N-Nngh! ¡P-Por favor! ¡Pare! ¡H-He dicho que pare!- Supliqué demencialmente ante la nueva sensación que invadía mi cuerpo, la temperatura seguía subiendo y la respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada, reprimía inútilmente mis gemidos a la vez que un hormigueo invadía mi interior con cada movimiento que sus dedos hacían, hasta que gemí con más intensidad, dejando salir un extraño líquido transparente que ahora tenía entre sus dedos y recorría su lengua, saboreándolo como si de un manjar se tratara, cerré mis ojos cuando lo sentí aún más cerca de mí y escuchaba la cremallera de su pantalón bajar a la vez que los fríos dedos de su mano tomaban mi barbilla

-Vamos (_)… Sé una niña buena y abre la boca…- Habló de forma glacial y pícara.

Seguí su instrucción llena de pavor y abrí mi boca, sintiendo como entraba con gran violencia algo carnoso y un sabor fuertemente salado recorría mi boca; abrí mis ojos y observé aterrorizada, lo que había sido introducido en mi boca era su pene, que poco a poco empezaba a humedecerse por el roce de mi lengua. Desesperada intenté patalear para separarme, pero agarró mi cabeza violentamente hasta quedar atragantada de su hombría

-Oh (_) ¿Acaso es demasiado para tí? ¿Tu pequeña boca no puede soportarlo?- Me preguntaba malévolamente mientras embestía contra mi boca, aquel sexo se había quedado en mi garganta, sin posibilidad de que lograra respirar adecuadamente, sentía que el aire se me iba con cada embestida que daba, junto con la sensación de asco con el sabor extremadamente salado que me ahogaba. Escuchaba a Eren gruñendo de placer mientras musitaba algunas palabras en alemán, su rostro se coloreaba de rojo y le escurría saliva desde su boca, parecía contenerse hasta que un líquido cálido llegó con fuerza atascando mí boca, aquello era Semen.

Tosía desesperada mientras respiraba pesadamente, sentía como las fuerzas iban a abandonarme por completo, mientras tanto alzaba mi mirada y ahí estaba Eren, sonriendo mientras exponía orgulloso su falo, como si no tuviera pudor alguno, se acercó a mi cara mientras empezaba a acariciar mis muslos

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que sucede (_)? ¿Crees que fui… cruel?

No respondí, estaba molesta por la forma en la que aquel bastardo me había tratado, así que no lo pensé dos veces y escupí furiosa en su rostro, sin embargo, no tardó en dar respuesta con una fuerte bofetada en mi rostro, después de aquello limpió su rostro mientras mostraba un oscuro semblante

-Vaya, y pensar que planeaba tener consideración contigo- Me gruñía mientras abría bruscamente mis piernas- Más veo que el único medio por el que aprenderás son las malas…

Temblé ante el tono de voz que usaba, estaba más que asustada, estaba totalmente a su merced, en ese mismo instante logré sentir como su pene iba adentrándose con violencia en el interior de mi intimidad, como si estuviera desgarrando todo mi interior en ese mismo instante, inconscientemente derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas por aquella dolorosa sensación

- **¡AAAAHH! ¡B-BASTA! ¡T-TE LO SUPLICO!-** Le grité adolorida mientras emitía un leve sollozo

-Claro (_)… Te haré suplicar por más...- Respondió frívolamente mientras empezaba a embestirme mientras empezaba a morder mi cuello.

Sus movimientos me hacían soltar gemidos de dolor a la vez que se escuchaba el violento choque de nuestros cuerpos, gemía roncamente al recorrer su lengua por mis pezones, mordiendo aquellas zonas mientras clavaba mis uñas en su espalda, las lágrimas que soltaba era cada vez más evidentes, las súplicas que gritaba con desesperación eran en vano, sentía que mi interior iba a reventar con cada embestida violenta que empezaba a intensificarse más y más que su pene daba a mi vagina

-¡N-Nngh! **¡NO! ¡YA NO! ¡D-DÉJAME! ¡Y-YA DÉJAME, POR FAVOR! ¡B-BASTA! ¡BASTA!** \- Gemía de forma inútil y desesperada, en ese momento, volvió a besarme de forma tan intensa, nuestros labios buscaban el contacto mientras las lenguas se encontraban de forma salvaje, mientras en ese instante todo aquello me hacía perder el conocimiento poco a poco

-(_)…- Habló Eren, jadeando de placer- Di mi nombre…

Estaba tan cegada por todas las sensaciones que me embriagaban que yacía totalmente atrapada en aquel trance, sucumbiendo ante sus órdenes

-Eren…

-Eso es…- Respondió gustoso mientras relamía sus labios- Dilo una vez más…

-E-Eren…- Volví a repetirle

-Repítelo… Repítelo hasta que acabe…- Habló embistiendo con más fuerza

-Eren… Nngh… Eren… Eren… **¡MNNGH! ¡E-EREN! ¡ERE-NNGH! ¡A-AAH! E-EREN… EREN… E-E…EREN…¡AAAAH!**

-(_)… (_)…- El también gemía roncamente al acariciar mi cuerpo a la vez que su voz se quebraba poco a poco- (_)… ¡M-Me corro!

Y en ese mismo instante se corrió totalmente en mi interior, sintiendo la calidez de sus jugos invadiendo mi ser, invadiéndolo, logrando hacerme una con él. Después de aquello, retiró su miembro, dejando fluir aquel esperma junto con la sangre, y fue ahí donde me di cuenta de que me usó, me humilló y me profanó, como si fuera una vil prostituta, lo peor de todo es que pareciera que el destino firmara que mi vivir fuese con él y que fuera de esa forma, siendo profanada por él todas las veces que quisiera, yo ya no podía hacer nada

Ahora estaba a su merced sin remedio alguno...

Y eso de alguna forma me hacía sentirme asqueada, repudiándome a mí misma

Empecé a llorar desesperadamente, sabiendo mi cruel destino, y la pesadilla que acababa de empezar para mí, alcé mi mirada y para mi espanto estaba Eren observándome estupefacto a la vez que alzaba su brazo para darme un golpe, más para mi sorpresa la bajó de inmediato mientras acomodaba su ropa, su rostro reflejaba confusión mientras musitaba entre dientes.

-¿Por qué?

Acto seguido, se levantó para terminar de acomodarse y se retiró, en silencio, sin entender lo que había sucedido, después de aquello volteé curiosa para ver el lugar donde estaba, lograba apreciar que había diversas sustancias e inyecciones, no tan lejos de mí se hallaba una hoja con planos y letras, el título fue lo que me llenó de sorpresa y de espanto…

Aquel hombre, Eren Jaeger, se hallaba investigando diversos métodos de inseminación artificial y esterilización, ahí mismo en la hoja se hallaban nombres de personas y fechas, a la vez que detalles, me di cuenta de que habían muerto de forma brutal y terrible por aquellos experimentos…

Y fue ahí donde me di cuenta de que mi destino estaba sellado…

Mi vida se hallaba ahora en las manos de Eren Jaeger…

El Ángel de la Muerte

* * *

 _*Oberarzt: Médico jefe de las S.S del campo de concentración_

* * *

 **AN: Ni modo mijas, si pensaban que con lo de arriba lo iban a pasar mal pues lo que viene va a ser peor, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *le pegan***

 **Bien, bien, ahora es tiempo de que leamos sus bellos reviews, comencemos!**

 _fuckthesummer_ **: Me alegra mucho que te haya encantado este fic, lo seguiré con mucho gusto n _ n**

 _Yukiihime_ **: MUAHAHAHAHA! Crueldad es mi segundo nombre! :D Meh, la verdad no, espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y prepárate, porque la dosis de crueldad no termina, huehuehuehue**

 _Tiare_ **: Esta no será la última vez que habrá lemon! Habrá más y con el doble de zavrosura, if you know that I mean, jskjksjksj**

 _Ayami Kai_ **: Se agradece mucho el apoyo, he visto que nuestro fandom latino está escaso de Eren x Reader y no podemos permitir que eso continúe de esa forma onó, decidí experimentar otra faceta de Eren, una más oscura y malévola (Cosa que me encanta por cierto xD), aprovechando que la historia está ambientada en la guerra y... you know**

 _MissUchicha_ **: Nunca es suficiente cuando se trata de lemon *carita de olle ke riko*, me encanta que el fic te haya gustado, eso me llena de apoyo, y realmente espero que en un futuro aumenten los Eren x Reader en español ; w ;**

 _KPinkIsLove_ : **Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, recuerda que aún hay más en esta historia :DD**

 _Verania Arlert:_ **Estoy muy contenta de que la historia te haya gustado n w n, también se agradece mucho el apoyo**

 **No olviden dejar algún review o sugerencia, sus opiniones son muy importantes al igual que su apoyo! Las responderé con mucho cariño en el próximo capítulo**

 **ShokoRoko se despide, BYE!**


	3. Piedad

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno (AU) | Severo Out of Character (OoC) | Aparición de OC | Violencia Explícita | Lenguaje Vulgar | Violación | Tortura Médica**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, Kodansha, Wit Studio y Production I.G, a excepción de los OC's de esta historia**

 **AN: Hola a todos! ShokoRoko ha vuelto! Y por fin con la actualización de este Eren x Reader después de una eternidad! Bueno, no realmente :v ahahaha, sin más preámbulos las dejo leer, nos vemos al final del fic!**

* * *

 _ **-Eren POV-**_

Mierda… No lo comprendo

¡Simplemente no lo comprendo!

El llanto de aquella (-) tan sólo me hizo sentir que algo en mi interior se revolvía, tan sólo de recordarlo me hacía sentir náuseas ¿Qué era aquello? Oh, lo recordé…

Piedad…

 **¡ESA MALDITA PUTA!**

Si tan sólo aquella sensación no hubiera estado presente en ese instante, podría haberme entretenido aún más con aquella chica, como siempre lo hago después del sexo, golpearla...

No me bastaba simplemente con follar ¿Saben? El golpear y coger simplemente me llenaban de adrenalina, me hacían sentir más vivo que nunca, me hacía pedir más y más hasta que cayera agotado, pero esta vez fue distinto… Y de alguna forma tenía emociones encontradas, pero la que más me carcomía era la frustración…

Lo único que pude hacer fue bajar mi brazo, acomodar mi ropa y retirarme sin decir palabra alguna, ya cuando estaba en la sala principal lo único que hice en ese instante fue frotarme las sienes a la vez que golpeaba la mesa y gritaba totalmente enfurecido, sin entender aquella sensación que había revuelto mis entrañas

 **-¿¡POR QUÉ?! ¿¡POR QUÉ?! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO PUDE HACERLO, MALDITA SEA?! ¿¡POR QUÉ?!**

-¿Por qué no pudiste hacer qué? Dios santo, te ves tan patético golpeando y gritando de esa forma, pareces un niño de 5 años o ni si quiera eso

Esa voz apática…

- **¡M-MARA!** Pero ¿A-Acaso no se supone que estabas dormida?

-Mierda ¿Sabes lo complicado que es intentar dormir mientras te estás tirando a una puta adolescente de 15 años? No puedo dormir con semejante escándalo- Después de aquello simplemente se sentó en el sofá mientras destapaba una cerveza, yo simplemente pasé la mano por mi cabeza y me senté de igual forma en el sofá, solo suspiraba mientras se oía el rechinar del mueble

-Y dime- Hablé para entablar algo de conversación a la vez que había una tensión totalmente pesada- ¿Cómo van las cosas allá en Birkenau?

-Es un puto caos- Me respondió- Muchos de los superiores están destruyendo muchas de las pruebas que había, temen que los soviéticos lleguen y encuentren todo lo valioso, si es así, podrían usarlo en nuestra contra…

-Maldición…- Terminé mascullando entre dientes- Sólo espero que la situación esté bajo control si las tropas llegan a Moscú, de no ser así tendremos que movilizarnos rápido

Miré a la ventana, el otoño estaba a punto de terminar y ya podía sentirse el frío que se sentía en el ambiente, algo me decía que este invierno sería mucho más crudo que cualquier otro, lo presentía…

-Por cierto ¿Qué han dicho los de arriba sobre tu proyecto?

-¿El Proyecto Venus?

-Sí ¿Ya se decidieron si lo harás o no?

El Proyecto Venus… Uno de los experimentos que podría marcar la total diferencia en cuanta a la fertilización se refiere, podría hacer quedar a muchos doctores renombrados como simples alquimistas con este proyecto… Y es que la razón para buscar que fuera aprobado era simple…

En estos últimos años, la tasa de natalidad ha aumentado exitosamente en toda Alemania, logrando aumentar la población de esa forma, pero no todo podría ser perfecto. Algunas mujeres no podían ni siquiera tener un hijo, por lo que eso era algo demasiado problemático para aquellas que deseaban formar una familia como dictaba el Tercer Reich y es que la razón era que aquellas mujeres "infértiles" poseían una _Matriz Infantil*_

No ovulación normal igual a no hijos…

Y eso claramente era un gran problema que debía ser solucionado, es ahí donde entra el Proyecto Venus, el cuál además de proponer acabar con este problema además proponía el lograr ampliar mucho más el útero, para así lograr menos problemas si se llegara a dar el embarazo. Era increíble y absurdo, jamás podrían lograr dar autorización a algo así…

O al menos eso creía…

-Pues…- Mostré una sonrisa de satisfacción- Al parecer ya tengo autorización para comenzar el experimento…

-Un momento… ¿¡Entonces te dijeron que sí?! Joder, increíble…- Exclamó ella, aún incrédula- Y bien… ¿Cómo planeas comenzar? ¿Quién se ofrecerá?

No hablé, sólo miré hacia la puerta que daba al sótano, entonces pensé en (_), es joven, su cuerpo está en desarrollo, joder, era perfecto ¿Qué más podría pedir?

-Déjame adivinar… Será ella ¿Eh?- Dijo seguido de una pequeña risa al notar mi mirada- Al parecer esto puede ser algo interesante…

-Mañana a primera hora iré por cosas que podrían serme necesarias, te harás cargo de ella hasta que yo vuelva, de todos modos no planeo perder tiempo, así que no intentes sobre pasarte como suele ser tu costumbre

-Bien, si quieres que me haga cargo de la asquerosa, lo haré…- Respondió con un tono burlón, en cambio yo sólo pensaba en aquel proyecto, pero sobretodo en ella… Si todo llega a ser perfecto, si todo llega a encajar tal y como lo he planeado desde hace meses atrás, entonces ella será la prueba de lo que ahora puede ser posible

Ella… Ella será la prueba definitiva…

 _ **-Reader POV-**_

 _Correr…_

 _Lo único que quiero hacer justo ahora es correr…_

 _Pero… ¿Hacia dónde?_

 _Todo está tan oscuro, los faroles no se hallan encendidos como siempre y la Luna parece estar oculta entre las nubes, los edificios no emanan luz como siempre y no hay nadie afuera de sus casas… La ciudad está totalmente desierta…_

 _Empecé a correr llena de pavor, el miedo comenzó a inundar todo mi ser al igual que una inquietante desesperación, lo único que quiero es estar lejos, muy lejos de ellos… Los atemorizantes nazis que amenazan arrasar con todo a su paso, pero sobre todo quiero estar de nuevo con mi familia, las únicas personas que tengo en este mundo…_

 _Los vía lo lejos, entre la multitud apretada que se halla en aquel camión, los escuché gritar mi nombre llenos de desesperación a la vez que intentaban extender su mano hacia mí, intentando alcanzarme y salir de aquel estrecho transporte que los mantenía prisioneros_

 _ **-¡MADRE! ¡PADRE!-**_ _Empecé a gritar igualmente desesperada a la vez que corría con más prisa hasta que tropecé con una piedra, haciéndome caer y sentir la áspera tierra raspando mi rostro, sólo dejé escapar un gruñido de dolor e intentaba levantarme hasta que escucho unos pasos y como un pie mantiene mi rostro al ras del suelo, impidiendo que me levantara_

 _-¿Acaso intentas levantarte? Mierda, pero que patético- Aquella gélida voz femenina me hizo temblar sin cesar, alcé mis ojos y veo que es ella, aquella cruel mujer y luego llegó él…_

 _Eren…_

 _Entonces ella apartó su pie y él me jaló de los cabellos, alzándome hacia donde esta rostro y aquellos ojos esmeralda que brillaban entre la penumbra, sonreía mientras acercaba su rostro a mí cuello y susurró tenebrosamente mientras la oscuridad empieza a engullirme…_

 _-Entiende (-)…. Ahora eres mías… Ya no puedes escapar…_

⇒ … ⇐

 **-¡OYE TU! ¡DESPIERTA YA!**

Escuché aquel grito mientras litros de agua fría me empapaban, haciendo que abriera mis ojos en ese instante y comenzara a temblar de frío, alcé la mirada y la vi a ella… Aquella mujer que me había golpeado anoche, se veía con un semblante sádico mientras dejaba aquella cubeta de agua hacia un punto del lugar mientras se dirigía hacia donde yo estaba, empecé a llenarme de pavor, tal vez ella esta vez me mataría a golpes

-¿P-Pero que va a h-hacerme?- Le pregunté nerviosa, a lo que ella correspondió con un suspiro mientras sacaba una llave de su bolsillo y con ella me liberaba de los grilletes, me quedé sorprendida al ver lo que hacía, pensando que tal vez…

-Será mejor que vayas quitando esa cara, porque no voy a sacarte de aquí ¿Acaso era eso lo que pensabas?- Me respondió con una mirada fría e intimidante y empezó a jalar mi cabello violentamente- Ahora andando, no hay tiempo que perder…

Empezó a jalarme de los cabellos a la vez que íbamos subiendo las escaleras, podía palpar el frío que llegaba hacia los huesos, haciendo que temblara sin que pudiera evitarlo, de repente ella abrió la puerta y fui recibida por la pálida luz del Sol que se filtraba por las ventanas, al parecer ya había amanecido. En ese mismo momento fuimos hacia una puerta que se hallaba en el extremo del pasillo y al abrir la puerta vimos que era un cuarto estrecho y oscuro, había solamente una regadera, un jabón y esponja y al lado extremo izquierdo había solamente un retrete

-Te darás una ducha, el tiempo máximo que tienes para bañarte es de sólo 5 minutos, si no sales cuando el tiempo se haya terminado tendré que sacarte del baño a rastras ¿Me entendiste, pedazo de porquería?- Me dijo con un tono autoritario que me hacía callar, lo único que hice fue asentir mientras ella me pateó con fuerza, haciéndome entrar al baño con violencia.

Ahora me encuentro sola, el baño se siente tan húmedo y no hay mucha luz, se siente casi oscuro…

Tenebroso…

Caminaba lentamente hacia la regadera, estaba nerviosa si abrir la llave o no, estaba ciertamente en un mal estado, además, quién sabe si estaba sucia o limpia

-¡No escucho el agua salir!- Escuché el grito de aquella mujer, así que solamente abrí la llave asustada y sentí el agua que caía hacia mi cuerpo, estaba fría, muy fría, el que yo temblara era inevitable, empecé a tallarme con la esponja para aminorar el frío, mi cuerpo empezaba a dejar de sentirse pegajoso y sucio, tallaba cada parte hasta que llegué a tocar mi intimidad y dejé escapar un gemido de dolor

-Arde…- Susurré en voz baja- Arde mucho…

Sentí momentáneamente mi intimidad, ardía y se sentía adolorida cada vez que rozaba mis dedos en ella, recordando lo de anoche con él, quería hacerme la idea de que eso jamás pasó pero… El lugar donde estoy, las sensaciones de dolor que golpean mi cuerpo y lo que mis ojos me muestran por desgracia me muestran la realidad… No es una pesadilla… Es la realidad…

Cerré la llave de la regadera, ya había terminado de bañarme, salí mientras intentaba cubrirme con lo que parecía ser una camisa percudida que se hallaba colgada en el perchero de la puerta, la mujer sólo me vio al notar que me había cubierto por si ella me diera un certero golpe, más sólo suspiro

-Sólo duraste 3 minutos, nada mal- Habló y empezó a jalarme del brazo, llevándome donde estaba una mesa con algo que parecía ser una pequeña ración de sopa, o algo parecido

-Bien ¿Qué esperas? Come ya…- Me senté algo nerviosa, ignoré la cuchara que estaba al lado del plato, lo único que hice fue sorber aquel líquido, estaba hambrienta, no me había dirigido nada a la boca desde ayer, así que me dirigí aquello a la boca como si jamás hubiera comido en toda mi vida, no sabía si era mi hambre o aquello tenía un sabor totalmente extraño y distinto. Cuando el terminé, simplemente dejé el plato en la mesa, aquella mujer me miró un tanto curiosa mientras se acercaba a mí lentamente

-Dime… ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Acaso no te sientes… extraña?

-¿E-Extraña? P-Pues… N-No me siento ex…

Y en ese instante, la vista empezó a nublarse a la vez que sentía un fuerte mareo que hacía perder mi equilibrio, mis energías empezaron a desvanecerse y me pesaban los párpados, de no ser por aquella mujer que corrió a sostenerme ya estuviera en el suelo justo ahora, todo parece desvanecerse y las voces se sienten tan lejanas, pero de repente escucho el rechinido de una puerta y esa voz…

¿Acaso el…?

-Oh Eren- Habló ella con poca sorpresa- Veo que regresaste pronto…

Lo último que pude ver fue su silueta que se aproximaba hacia mí, además de su tersa mano acariciando mi rostro y mis párpados empezaron a cerrarse lentamente

-Mara, llévala al sótano- Habló él- Iré preparando todo, hay que comenzar lo más pronto posible…

¿Comenzar? ¿Qué era lo que él debía comenzar? No entendía nada ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo? No tenía más opción que volver a caer inconsciente mientras el miedo se sumergía conmigo… ¿Y si él me mataría como a sus otras víctimas? ¿O repetiría lo de la noche anterior? Dios, si existes, lo único que puedo implorarte es piedad…

Es lo único que puedo pedirte justo ahora…

Piedad…

* * *

 **AN: Bueno, bueno, sé que esto no es tan largo como se supone que debería ser, pero ahora quiero esmerarme más para... ESPEREN UN MOMENTO! PRODUCCIÓN! COMO QUE EL CAPITULO NO HA TERMINADO?!**

* * *

El Sol empezaba a asomarse por la destruida ciudad de Varsovia, a la vez que un frío viento soplaba con suavidad, Armin y Mikasa se hallaban aún despiertos, pero sobretodo, asustados…

El rapto de su amiga, los golpes y el maltrato les había espantado totalmente el sueño, temblando e implorando a los cielos que la muerte no se la hubiera llevado, Mikasa solamente secaba sus lágrimas mientras se levantaba de su lugar y acomodaba su bufanda, abrigándose como podía, Armin solamente observaba desconcertado a su amiga asiática mientras la seguía con algo de temor

-¡M-Mikasa!- Le gritó asustado- ¿A-A dónde v-vas a ir?

-Lejos…- Le respondió a la vez que intentaba no quebrarse- M-Muy lejos de aquí…

-Pero… p-pero… ¡¿Qué tal si ellos te atrapan?! ¡Vimos lo que le sucedió a (_)! ¿Y si te sucede a ti?

Mikasa iba a soltar una respuesta, pero a lo lejos se escuchó el rugido de un transporte a toda velocidad, se divisaba fácilmente entre el polvo de los escombros, ambos amigos se voltearon a ver asustados, querían correr, pero el miedo los había paralizado, temían que fueran aquellos soldados nazis, pensando que ahora que tenían a su amiga, iban tras ellos…

El automóvil se detuvo en ese momento, aquellos que lo abordaban bajaron inmediatamente, Mikasa y Armin quedaron sorprendidos y aliviados, aquellos que estaban ahí no eran nazis, eran parte de las fuerzas aliadas. El primero en bajar fue un hombre alto y rubio con el uniforme del ejército estadounidense, seguido de otra mujer soldado, esta vez con el uniforme del ejército británico a la vez que le seguía un hombre de cabellos negros con el uniforme del ejército francés y finalmente una mujer castaña, con el cabello sujeto y ligeramente desordenado, acomodaba sus lentes a la vez que apreciaba el desolador paisaje…

-Erwin… -Habló la mujer rubia mientras sus cabellos eran acariciados por el viento

-¿Qué sucede Arlertte?- Le preguntó él, inmutable

-Llegamos tarde… Hemos llegado muy tarde...

* * *

 _-Matriz Infantil: Es el útero que no ha llegado a su total desarrollo, se origina debido al desarrollo defectuoso del útero motivado por el insuficiente crecimiento de los tejidos que lo componen, es muy raro hallar a mujeres con tal problema, rara vez se logra el embarazo con este tipo de matriz_

* * *

 **AN: Chan, chan, CHAAAAAAAN! Y Commander Handsome y amigos salvajes aparecen! Qué sucederá con Mikasa y Armin? Acaso (-) sobrevivirá? Qué será de ella con el Proyecto de Eren? Por qué hago tantas preguntas? okya, Shoko, plz staph. Muajajajaja, ahora que han aparecido estos 4 va a haber salseo, mucho salseo, sjksjksjksjsk**

 **Bien, este capítulo no fue tan largo ni llegó a abarcar las partes que yo esperaba, lamento si las decepcioné :c Pero me han sucedido cosas en esta semana que han impedido mis momentos de inspiración! Musa, no seas mala y ven a darme de tu sabiduría :'v**

 **Bueno, ya es hora de revisar sus hermosos reviews, así que comencemos!**

 _Tiare:_ _**Eren simplemente sucumbió momentáneamente a la piedad, pero no se quedará así para siempre ewé muajajajaja, saludos y espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo!**_

 _mariisamimp: **Descuida, la tía ShokoRoko está aquí para resolver todas tus dudas ;D Verás, Reader es "Lector" en este caso, este es un fic donde el personaje, en este caso Eren, está involucrado totalmente con el Lector, en este caso la Lectora 7 w 7, y sí, aquí hay inclusión de Original Characters, es decir, Mara y Arlertte, mis nenas uwu. Además, Eren como un personaje sádico y malvado tiene muchas posibilidades! Moriría si Isayama decidiera experimentar eso en el manga! okno, a no ser... Hahahaha xDDD, saludos y espero hayass disfrutado el capítulo**_

 _Yukihiime:_ ** _En serio te gustó? Ay, gracias *shora de felicidad* Espero igual hayas disfrutado de este capítulo, hay varias cosas que realmente me encantaría incluir en esta historia, saludos y espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo!_**

 _KPinkIsLove:_ _ **Estoy muy feliz de que este Eren x Lectora haya sido de tu agrado, intentaré actualizar más seguido sin que pierda inspiración o algo así, saludos y espero hayas disfrutado de este capítulo!**_

 _AyamiKai:_ **_Teman y rueguen misericordia para que ShokoRoko no se pase como Isayama! Quién sabe si Eren esté brutal muy pronto, tal vez, a no ser... Okya, saludos y espero hayas disfrutado de este capítulo!_**

 **Si quieren dejar alguna sugerencia, duda o tomatazos, no olviden dejar un review, lo tomaré en cuenta y lo responderé en el próximo capítulo!**

 **ShokoRoko se despide, bye!**


	4. Demencia

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno (AU) | Severo Out of Character (OoC) | Aparición de OC | Violencia Explícita | Lenguaje Vulgar | Violación | Tortura Médica**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, Kodansha, Wit Studio y Production I.G, a excepción de los OC's de esta historia**

 **AN: Hi a todas! ShokoRoko it's back! Lamento haberme demorado en actualizar :'v ...**

 **En fin, aquí les dejo el capítulo, nos vemos al final! (/ owo)/**

* * *

 _ **-Reader POV-**_

Punzadas….

Comienzo a sentir miles de punzadas de dolor en todo mi cuerpo y mi cabeza da muchas vueltas…

¿Por qué todo está tan borroso? Apenas si no lograba distinguir nada con claridad salvo una tenue luz que brilla arriba, de repente sonaron unos cuantos sonidos, como si fueran artefactos de metal siendo removidos al azar, a pesar de eso, mis ojos parecieran no querer abrirse, pero…

 _Duele…_

Siento que algo chorrea y me humedece…

 _Duele…_

Mi cuerpo se tensa más y más…

 _DUELE…._

El frío hierro desgarra aquella piel y…

 _ **¡DUELE!**_

Esta sensación se ha vuelto terrorífica, el dolor se intensifica tanto que me hace querer gritar y patalear llena de miedo, intento moverme y salir pero…

Mis muñecas y tobillos estaban atados a lo que parece ser un sillón de metal totalmente frío y duro, también me doy cuenta de que estoy amordazada, mi boca estaba atada de igual manera pero con un pañuelo mientras siento otra punzada más, abrí lentamente mis ojos y parpadeé poco a poco, acostumbrándome al ambiente que reinaba, prácticamente estaba de vuelta en el sótano de aquel lugar, había una lámpara cuya luz estaba iluminando el pequeño espacio en el que me hallaba, quería alzar mi cabeza hasta que volví a sentir otra punzada, justo donde se hallaba mi entrepierna, por lo que ahogué desesperada un grito de dolor que amenazaba salir de mis labios, no quería que Eren supiera que ya había despertado…

Pero, supongo que era demasiado tarde para eso, con el simple hecho de escuchar su corta risa mientras se levantaba momentáneamente de su lugar

-Oh [Nombre] Que grata sorpresa- Río mientras alzaba su brazo para secarse la frente- ¿Acaso hice que te despertaras abruptamente?

La escena que tenía ante mis ojos hizo que mis ojos se abrieran, mientras mi corazón empezaba a latir presa del pánico, veía como las manos de Eren estaban se hallaban llenas de sangre mientras sostenía un bisturí, a la vez que sus ojos esmeralda se hallaban penetrantes, como los de una fiera antes de asaltar a su presa, se iba acercando a mi rostro lentamente, a la vez que bajaba su mano hacia mi sexo, acariciándolo con sus dedos mientras sentía aquel ardor que me irritaba y me hacía soltar gimoteos de dolor, Eren dirigía su otra mano hacia mis labios para soltar aquella mordaza y liberar mi boca, tomé una bocanada de aire mientras respiraba agitadamente

-¿Qué sucede [Nombre]? ¿Acaso estás apresurada?

-Tú…- Hablé mientras recuperaba el control de mi respiración- ¡¿Q-Qué se supone que me estás haciendo?! ¿¡Por qué tus manos tienen… tienen… **SANGRE**!?

El no respondía, simplemente me miraba mientras sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo desnudo y seguía acariciando violentamente mi herida vulva, acto seguido lamía la sangre que había salido de ahí y respondió

-Oh [Nombre] ¿No te das cuenta de que eres la primera persona en formar parte de algo grande que cambiará las cosas?

-¿A qué rayos te refieres como… algo grande? No estarás hablando de…

No…

No por favor…

Esto… Esto no puede ser…

Él… Él me está usando como… Como…

-Si… ¿No te das cuenta de que eres la primera mujer en experimentar una ampliación de útero?

 **¡EL ME ESTA USANDO COMO UNA MALDITA RATA DE LABORATORIO!**

Lo sabía... Sabía que Eren no dudaría en tomarme como parte de sus dementes pruebas en mujeres. Así que no tenía suficiente con violarme anoche , tanto así que ahora me toma como un sujeto en fase de pruebas para quién sabe qué locuras planeadas, de todos modos, tal vez lo que haga sería mil veces peor de lo que pueda pensar, después de todo, estamos hablando de un nazi

Un jodido y demente nazi…

-¿Yo? ¿Ampliación de útero?- Pregunté un poco curiosa y fastidiada- ¿Cómo carajos va a beneficiarme una locura como esta? ¿Acaso crees que llegaría a agradecerte por esto?

-Créeme [Nombre]- Se iba acercando Eren hacia mi rostro a la vez que proseguía- Si logro esto, todo cambiará, absolutamente todo en este mundo cambiará. Las mujeres del Reich, la población, esta guerra, absolutamente todo cambiará; y todo eso será no solamente gracias a mí, sino a ti también…

-¿¡A mí?! ¿¡Realmente lo crees?!- Exclamé molesta- ¿¡Crees que me dejaré llevar por tu loco ideal?! ¡Gracias a tu puto ideal, muchas de las mujeres con las que trabajaste murieron, por tu culpa! ¡Ni pienses que me sumaré a tus víctimas como un número más, asqueroso alemán!

Eren se quedó estupefacto, sus ojos fríos me apuntaban mientras sacaba el revólver de su pantalón y lo introdujo en la abertura de mi vagina; su mirada se fruncía a la vez que quitaba el seguro de aquella arma, temblé mientras intentaba evadirlo inútilmente, su aliento cálido resoplaba en mi cuello junto con su frívola voz

-Escúchame de una maldita vez, maldita mocosa- Habló entre dientes- Quieras o no, ahora eres parte de esto, si lo que quieres es seguir con tu jodida vida, no tienes más opción que seguir mis órdenes y hacer todo lo que yo te diga ¿Escuchaste? Todo. Pero si no es así, descuida, el revólver ya no tiene seguro, puedo volarte la vagina de un disparo y así terminar con tu mísera vida ¿Eso es lo que quieres? El cañón del arma ya está dentro, si quieres morirte, sólo dilo...

Tragué saliva y sudaba fríamente, mi vida pendía de un hilo en ese instante. Empezaba a temblar ligeramente mientras aquellos ojos me contemplaban y una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Eren

-Vamos [Nombre]… Elige ¿Quieres vivir o morir?- Decía mientras jugueteaba con el arma, amenazando con jalar el gatillo en cualquier instante, a la vez que su respiración llegaba a mi piel temblorosa, ya no aguantaba más...

Suspiré en señal de rendición…

-Es bueno que finalmente quieras cooperar después de todo- Sonrió Eren mientras guardaba el arma en el bolsillo de su pantalón y susurraba en mi oído- Cuando todo esto termine, te lo recompensaré, [Nombre]… Te lo aseguro…

Después de haber dicho aquellas palabras, sentí como si aquella extraña silla se alzara unos cuantos centímetros, dejando mi cuerpo desnudo un poco más cerca de Eren, quién tomaba un aparato extraño en forma de tubo, estaba sujeto a unos cuantos cables, más tenía algo extraño que parecía envolverlo, no sabía con exactitud que era, pero sospechaba que no traería nada bueno, claro que no, escuché a Eren musitar algo como "Creo que logrará entrar, amplié un poco el clítoris después de todo, el tamaño es suficiente como para que logre caber…"

Oh mierda, esto va a doler…

-¿A-Ahora q-que d-diablos planeas h-hacer con e-eso?- Pregunté asustada

Nada, ninguna contestación, sólo lo vi esbozar una sonrisa mientras empezaba a introducir aquel objeto en mi interior a la vez que ahogaba de nueva cuenta aquel grito de dolor que amenazaba con salir de mi garganta, mientras aquel extraño artefacto me hería internamente con la parte exterior que lo cubría. Ya cuando había terminado de meterlo, bufé a la vez que sentía las gotas de sudor recorrer mi cuerpo y respiraba lentamente, pensaba que todo aquello finalmente había terminado…

Estaba tan equivocada…

De repente, se hizo escuchar un "clack" en aquel silencio y en ese mismo momento sentí una extraña vibración en mi vientre seguida de grandes choques eléctricos que retumbaban con fuerza, haciendo que mis gritos salieran de mi boca y resonaran en aquella oscura habitación

 **-¡AAAAAAHHHH! ¡QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO!-** Grité totalmente desesperada- **¡EREN! ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS ES LO QUE PRETENDES?!**

Las descargas eléctricas en mi vientre seguían colapsando mientras soltaba lágrimas de dolor e impotencia, si tan solo pudiera, si tan solo pudiera reventarle el rostro a ese maldito…

-¿Eh [Nombre]? ¿Ni siquiera puedes soportar algo tan ligero como esto? Créeme, eso no es definitivamente nada a comparación de cosas anteriores y mucho peores

-¿¡Ligero?! ¿¡Piensas que sentir una descarga eléctrica así es lig-?! **¡ AAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

Y con ese grito adicional, incliné mi rostro para esconder aquellas lágrimas mientras aquel aparato se detenía, dejando de electrocutar violentamente mi útero. Eren procedió a sacarlo inmediatamente, haciéndome temblar mientras aquella cosa salía de mi vagina, totalmente llena de mis fluidos, posteriormente, tomó aquel bisturí que se hallaba en una charola junto con sus demás artefactos y procedió a abrir aquella zona, partiendo desde donde se hallaba mi himen hasta llegar al útero, claro, sin haber usado algún tipo de anestesia.

- **¡A-AAAH! ¡B-BASTARDO! ¡ERES U-UN HIJO D-DE PUTA!** **¡DUELE! ¡M-ME DUELE!** \- Empecé a gritarle, intentando patalear de forma inútil mientras sentía aquel ardor infernal recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, la sangre se iba pegando a mi piel a la vez que seguía saliendo y saliendo. Ya cuando Eren logró llegar al útero, con el bisturí iba cortando el endometrio* que recubría aquella zona para dejar expuesto, ladeé mi cabeza mientras mordía mis labios, aquel dolor era horroroso como el infierno mismo. Sentí como sus manos iban acomodando poco a poco los huesos que componían la pelvis, ampliándolos por su cuenta, me preguntaba si podría aguantar y salir viva de aquel dolor inquisitivo o si moriría ahogada en mi propia sangre.

Ahora que el útero se hallaba expuesto, fue tomando pinzas y agujas para lograr sostener aquellos lugares donde él planeaba ampliar, iba agarrando cada parte deshecha e iba cosiendo y cubriendo para que aquella zona lograra abarcar todo sin dejar hueco alguno. La aguja atravesaba el lugar mientras la sangre caliente chorreaba lentamente, alcé la mirada, intentando distraerme del dolor mientras recordaba los tiempos felices…

Tiempos felices…

Al lado de las personas que más amaba, mi familia, mis padres, Mikasa y Armin, mis amigos…

¿Por qué cuando pienso en mamá y papá siento como si mi interior se revolviera?

Extraño esos días en los que estaba contemplando el cielo nocturno junto con Mikasa y Armin mientras narrábamos entre nosotros nuestros sueños, nuestros anhelos…

" _-¡Algún día recorreremos el mundo!"-_ Decía Armin entusiasmado _–"Veremos los mares, las montañas, los volcanes y toda la gente en el que vive ¡Y lo recorreremos juntos!"_

 _-"¡Los 3 juntos! ¡Es una promesa!"-_ Correspondía Mikasa con el mismo sentimiento – _"¡[ Nombre]! ¡Armin! ¡No lo olvidaremos nunca, nosotros 3 llegaremos a recorrer todo el mundo! ¿Está hecho?"_

- _"¡Está hecho! ¡No lo olvidaremos!"_

Esa promesa la habíamos hecho sólo a unos cuantos días antes del ataque…

Nosotros soñábamos que, a pesar de la guerra, el mundo seguiría siendo aquel maravilloso lugar en el cuál habíamos leído en aquellos libros, lleno de bellos parajes y repleto de asombrosos animales, un pedazo de cielo en la tierra…

Estábamos tan equivocados… Terriblemente equivocados…

¿Acaso habrá un mañana en el cuál no tenga que escuchar las noticias desoladoras de la guerra? ¿Este mundo tendrá acaso un futuro? ¿Acaso no viviré un futuro donde se extermine a una población de gente por ser considerados "Impuros"?

¿Acaso yo tendré un futuro? ¿Cómo? ¿Desde dónde tendría que volver a empezar? ¿Mamá y Papá seguirían vivos? ¿Mikasa y Armin también lo estarían? Miles y miles de preguntas que me hago para también buscar su respuesta, pero ¿Cómo podría hallarla aquella contestación?

Sin embargo, siento las agujas dolorosas que me devuelven a la realidad, aquellas piezas metálicas iban cosiendo mi piel, dando a entender que el experimento y aquel infierno había terminado, cerrando aquella zona en la que se quedaría marcada una cicatriz, dejando en mi piel la marca de aquella pesadilla, intentaba respirar sin alarmarme de miedo cuando vi que Eren tomaba una inyección con una rara sustancia transparente, empecé a temblar llena de terror, ladeando la cabeza como si eso lograra ayudarme a huir

-Tengo miedo… Tengo mucho miedo… Eren… ¿Qué es eso? N-No quiero… **¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO!** \- Empecé a gritar llena de desesperación mientras lloraba- **¡NO LO QUIERO! ¡NO! ¡NO!**

 **-** Shhh, shhh [Nombre]- Susurró Eren- Descuida, aguantaste el proceso, lo hiciste bien, aquí está tu recompensa, te lo ganaste, bien hecho [Nombre]…

Acto seguido, inyectó la extraña sustancia en mi brazo y en ese momento todo volvía a tornarse borroso, además, la temperatura de mi cuerpo iba subiendo poco a poco, mis mejillas de igual forma se tornaban un poco más calientes de lo usual, acompañado de un dolor de cabeza que me hacía cerrar los ojos del sueño. Pero no quería, tenía miedo de que aquello fuese veneno o algo mucho peor, lo último que había visto antes de caer dormida, era a Eren acercándose poco a poco mientras acariciaba mi cabeza y susurraba en voz baja, sonriendo…

-Descansa [Nombre]….

Después de aquello, caí dormida, sin pensar siquiera en que era aquello, ni en las consecuencias que eso tendría…

¿Qué pretendía Eren con aquello? ¿Realmente era algo que lo beneficiaría a él? ¿O a alguien más?

No… Claro que no beneficiaría a nadie…

Me pregunto si habría alguien, alguien más sabría sobre esta demencia, para que actuara antes de que sea tarde…

→ … ←

-¿¡Que están planeando qué?!- Exclamó Armin horrorizado

-Sí, así es- Respondió Hanji Zoe, la doctora griega, mientras respiraba hondo- Los nazis creen que con su "Proyecto Venus", las mujeres tendrán menos problemas cuando den a luz, aunque, la verdad es distinta…

-Pero ¿Cómo saben de todo esto?- Preguntó Mikasa algo alterada

-Tenemos a un espía infiltrado en las tropas nazis- Habló la inglesa, Arlette Skyfield, mientras bebía su cantimplora de agua- Así es como recibimos las distintas actividades y planes que Hitler y sus soldados planean llevar a cabo…

-Y justo ahora, el Proyecto Venus acaba de recibir luz verde para realizarse- Comentó Erwin Smith, el americano- Las vidas de muchas mujeres y tal vez niños recién nacidos corren peligro ahora…

-Sin embargo- Interrumpió Hanji- Necesitarían a alguien para poder empezar con su proyecto, pero ¿Quién sería? Tal vez les tome tiempo encontrar a una mujer, tal vez días o meses

-Yo creo que no les tomó mucho, demente cuatro ojos- Habló Levi Ackerman, el reconocido soldado francés- Mira lo que Moblit nos envió esta mañana…

Levi le tendió aquel sobre amarillento, el cual Hanji tomó inmediatamente, había llegado por correspondencia y era por parte de aquel espía infiltrado de nombre Moblit. Al abrir aquello, lo leía con suma rapidez hasta que lanzó un grito de sorpresa y horror

 **-¡NO PUEDE SER!-** Exclamó- **¡¿TAN PRONTO?!**

-Si… Empezaron esta misma madrugada…- Respondió mientras chasqueaba la lengua- Pero ¿Mencionan quién es ella?

Los soldados se acercaron para ver algo de la descripción que había sobre la sujeto de pruebas, ya que no había fotos, de igual manera, Mikasa y Armin se acercaron por mera curiosidad…

-Es una chica joven…- Habló Arlette

-Tiene sólo 15 años…- Prosiguió Erwin- No soportará mucho tiempo…

-No puede ser…- Mikasa habló mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos

 **-¡ES [** **Nombre** **]!-** Exclamó Armin- **¡ [** **Nombre]** **ES EL SUJETO EN PRUEBAS!**

-Armin ¿Quién es [Nombre]?- Preguntó Erwin

-Nuestra amiga- Respondió Mikasa- Fue capturada anoche por dos sujetos nazis…

-¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos, Mikasa?- Preguntó de igual forma Levi

-No sabemos sus nombres, pero…- Titubeaba- E-Eran un hombre y una mujer, el hombre era castaño, moreno y tenía ojos esmeralda, y aquella mujer tenía los ojos rasgados, cabello negro y ojos oscuros. Ella pateaba a [Nombre] hasta hacerla sangrar y el hombre se la llevó, eso es todo lo que sabemos…

En ese mismo momento, los tres soldados abrieron sus ojos llenos de sorpresa e incertidumbre al escuchar la descripción de Mikasa

-No puede ser…- Masculló Levi- **¡NO PUEDE SER!**

 **-** ¿E-Eh? ¿A qué se refieren?-Preguntó Armin consternado

-Su amiga…-Prosiguió Arlette- Su amiga ahora está en manos de dos de los soldados nazis más peligrosos y mortíferos que la Alemania Nazi pudo haber concebido…

-No hay tiempo que perder- Ordenó Erwin- Debemos irnos **¡AHORA!**

 **-** ¿Quiénes son?- Preguntaba Mikasa nerviosa

-Una, es Mara Takegawa, una asesina violenta cuando se lo propone…- Le respondió Arlette- No tiene piedad con ninguna de sus víctimas, todas sufren antes de llegar a la muerte…

-Y el otro es Eren Jaeger- Continuó Levi- Un soldado que mata a sangre fría y sin titubear, pero también se ocupa como un médico científico y se le conoce por un apodo peculiar… "El ángel de la muerte"

Ante aquello, Mikasa y Armin temblaron, con tan sólo de oír ese mote, temían que ahora su amiga se hallara en el límite entre la vida y la muerte…

Todos se apresuraron y se marcharon en aquel vehículo, irían a Berlín, París o a cualquier lugar desolado donde hubieran huido aquel par con la chica…

Sólo esperaban no llegar demasiado tarde y encontrar a aquella chica en el borde de la muerte…

* * *

 _-Endometrio: Consiste en la membrana mucosa que cubre el útero, es ahí donde se desarrolla la placenta y se recibe al cigoto, el huevo que será el futuro bebé_

* * *

 **AN: Chicas, si fuera ustedes, yo me preocuparía por esa inyección, es algo más que sedante... If you know that I mean... ¬ v ¬**

 **Ahora que Capitán Ame- digo, Erwin y sus compañeros, además de Mikasa y Armin, han sabido del destino de Reader-chan ¿Serán capaces de salvarla? ¿Lograrán dar con el paradero de Eren? ¿Moblit será descubierto? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? Ok, ya le paro. Como bien habrán visto, me tardé en actualizar bastante porque quería que este capítulo fuera algo... explícito en cuanto a la "cirugía" y pues, creo que algo es algo, en fin.**

 **Ha llegado la hora de revisar sus reviews ¡Comencemos!**

 _Tiare_ : **Bien, Levi si aparecerá uvu y Lectora-chan pues... Espero que su Muro María logre aguantar una segunda venida del Titán Colosal de Eren, claro, si sabes de lo que hablo ¬ w ¬ xDD Saludos y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado!**

 _K PinkIsLove_ : **Una gran palabra para definir un capítulo ;v; Saludos corazón y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!**

 **Bien, me apresuré en actualizar este fic ya que temía dejarlo abandonado -Oh espera, ahora que me acuerdo, necesito actualizar ese fic yuri- Y pues, me puse a investigar y _voilá!_**

 **En fin, no olviden dejar sus sugerencias o fangirleos o amenazas! Las responderé amorosamente en el próximo capítulo!**

 **La tía ShokoRoko se despide y los bendice! CHAO!**


	5. Juguete

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno (AU) | Severo Out of Character (OoC) | Aparición de OC (Original Characters) | Violencia Explícita | Lenguaje Vulgar | Contenido Sexual Explícito| Tortura Médica**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, Kodansha, Wit Studio y Production I.G, a excepción de los OC's de esta historia**

 **AN: Hola a todas! A que nadie adivinó que actualizaría esto pronto, verdad? ewé Ohohoho~ Se viene algo muy zukulemtho, If you now that I mean, right?**

 **En fin... Las dejo leer, nos vemos al final del fic!**

* * *

 _ **Tema que ayudó a la creación de este capítulo: Adult's Toy, interpretado por la Vocaloid Kagamine Rin y compuesto por Utsu-P**_

* * *

 _ **-Reader POV-**_

Esto es extraño…. Demasiado extraño, y no puedo comprenderlo

Mi cuerpo de repente empieza a sentirse muy caliente, pero ¿Por qué?

¿Será un resfriado? ¿Acaso estaré en un lugar demasiado caluroso? No, ya estamos a finales de año, en poco tiempo llegará el invierno, pero ¿Por qué de la nada la temperatura de mi cuerpo empezó a subir?

Empecé a agitar mis brazos, para mi sorpresa, ya no me hallaba en esa silla con correas. Y eso no era todo, ahora me hallaba en la cama de una habitación, más estaba a oscuras; fui a asomarme a la ventana y vi los árboles, ya no tenían hojas, se hallaban esparcidas en el suelo a la vez que el viento las soplaba y esparcía en el aire, el cielo estaba oscuro y solamente se apreciaba la luna en el firmamento, ya había anochecido. Además, ya no estaba desnuda, noté que portaba una camisa de mangas largas de color blanco, estaba limpia y de una talla algo grande, además de que portaba un pequeño y pegado calzoncillo negro en forma de short que llegaba hasta mis muslos. Aspiré las mangas de aquella camisa, olía intensamente a una fragancia masculina junto con el olor del hierro y algo de sudor…

Aquella fragancia…

Entonces, había llegado a la conclusión de que Eren me había dado aquella ropa, pero ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? No lo sé, tal vez… ¿Lástima, quizás?

Me levanté de la cama donde me hallaba, intentando estirar mis piernas, me iba levantando lentamente mientras soltaba un pequeño quejido de dolor; me sentía totalmente entumida al no haber caminado en casi 2 días enteros, más aun así, proseguía mi caminar a paso lento y silencioso para evitar provocar ruido y tal vez escándalo, ya tenía suficiente con el dolor que tenía en el vientre…

Cierto…

La cirugía…

Llevé una mano para retirar la tela del calzoncillo y podía ver aquella zona done se me había abierto para ampliar mi vagina, ahora la piel que la cubría estaba cosida y dejando una cicatriz recta que recorría la superficie de mis labios vaginales hasta la parte inferior donde se hallaba el vientre; después de observarla detenidamente, volví a cubrirme mientras seguía caminando de puntas por el extenso y oscuro pasillo de aquel lugar, a pesar de que sentía como la temperatura de mi cuerpo subía y mi respiración se entrecortaba poco a poco. Apresurada, me llevé una mano a la boca para seguir caminando en silencio hasta que llegué donde estaba la sala, ahí estaba Eren, escribiendo algo en unas hojas mientras aquella mujer, cuyo nombre si mal no recuerdo es Mara, se hallaba muy concentrada ajustando lo que parecía ser una peculiar espada japonesa llamada "Katana", ambos conversaban normalmente y en eso ella empezó a hablar…

-Y bien- Habló, soltando un pequeño suspiro- ¿Y dónde está ahora esa chica? Espera ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

-¿Eh? ¿Hablas de [Nombre]?- Preguntó él- Ah, ahora ella está durmiendo en una de las habitaciones del fondo del pasillo

-Ah, eso explica por qué no la vi abajo en el sótano, además de que no había hecho ruido en toda la tarde- Ella gruñó mientras seguía concentrada, puliendo el arma para perfeccionar su filo- Al parecer tú "suero" ayudó mucho, Eren…

¿Suero? Entonces… ¿Lo que Eren me había inyectado era un suero?

-Sí, pero, tuve que perfeccionarlo un poco…

-¿Perfeccionarlo? ¿Qué diablos le pusiste esta vez?

Eren no dijo nada, simplemente relució una pequeña sonrisa mientras terminaba de escribir en aquella hoja y luego guardarla en un sobre…

-Bueno ¿Recuerdas la última vez que apliqué el suero en la última paciente? Creo que no es difícil olvidarlo

-Oh, creo que te refieres al caso de la tal Isabel Magnolia ¿No?-Respondió ella, empezando a carcajear poco a poco- Aún me acuerdo que chillaba y pataleaba cuando la inyectaste mientras gritaba **"¡NO! ¡NO! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SUÉLTAME YA, IDIOTA! ¡DÉJENME IR! ¡QUIERO VER A MI HERMANO! ¡QUIERO VERLO!"** , ya después de eso empezó a inmovilizarse y a balbucear como idiota por su hermano hasta que murió ¿Cómo crees que voy a olvidar eso? ¡Créeme! ¡Aún recuerdo la cara que puso cuando acabó totalmente muerta!

Y después, empezó a reírse de aquello como si de un chiste se tratara, pero, yo sentía lástima por aquella pobre chica, me entristecía mucho pensar como ella había sufrido mucho antes de morir ¿Acaso ella había sufrido antes? ¿O de igual forma fue un sujeto de pruebas que Eren usó sólo para desecharla? Tan sólo de seguir pensando aquello me hacía temblar, pensar que mi destino se halla oscurecido por la muerte me llenaba de pavor…

-Como sea- Prosiguió Eren- No fue una muy buena idea sólo hacer el suero con grandes sobredosis de _morfina_ *, aquello fue un gran error, estaba a casi nada de lograr consolidar las pruebas en ella, pero aplicar aquella inyección letal fue lo que frenó todo…

-Bien, bien, ya entiendo- La interrumpió Mara mientras secaba sus lágrimas de risa y recobraba la compostura- Ahora dime ¿Cómo fue que "arreglaste" tu suero?

-Tuve que disminuir la cantidad de morfina en cada jeringa, agregando algo de células madre en ellas para que resulte curativa, en cierta parte ayudará a que algunos tejidos dañados logren sanar en poco tiempo, así las heridas se recuperarán en cuestión de minutos…

Entonces eso significa… Significa que mis heridas están literalmente… ¿Sanas?

Imposible…

¡Eso definitivamente es algo imposible!

-Y para estabilizar la dosis, agregué unas pequeñas cantidades adicionales de _estrógeno_ * que logré conseguir de algunas pacientes, días antes de que fueran ejecutadas- Eren volvió a hablar mientras esbozaba una sonrisa pícara- Ayudará a que empiecen a desarrollarse más en algunas zonas como el sistema reproductor y ciertas partes del cuerpo, además de que…

-Además de que… ¿Qué?

Eren no seguía hablando, simplemente dejó sus palabras en el aire mientras seguía mostrando aquella sonrisa algo peculiar, sus ojos esmeralda ahora parecían un azul oscuro sin aquel destello que poseía, parecían estar nublados y sin vida alguna…

Se veía de esa forma aún más temible y en cierta forma, intimidante…

Iba a dar un paso más, hasta que mi pie resbaló con la superficie del suelo, haciéndome caer de forma estrepitosa, mi cara chocó contra el suelo y me quejé al intentar tallar mi rostro, iba a hablar, más me quedé totalmente helada al ver como los ojos de Eren ahora se habían clavado en mi persona; me hallaba asustada y no sabía que decir ante él. Se iba levantando de su lugar para acercarse lentamente, yo estaba arrodillada mientras él se inclinaba y me penetraba con su mirada

Mierda…

Ahora me habían descubierto…

-T-Tú…- Titubeé al intentar levantarme, pero de repente, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo en ese momento, me quedé estática, mordí mis labios apresurada y noté que en mi entrepierna se sentía algo inusual y rápidamente llevé a mi mano a esa zona. Lo que pude palpar era que me hallaba totalmente húmeda, el líquido vaginal mojaba la superficie de la tela y podía sentirlo incluso en mis dedos, que observé como tenían aquella sustancia pegajosa. Estaba alarmada mientras mi respiración se agitaba cada vez más, pero aún seguía en el suelo sin poder ponerme de pie, reprimiendo un gemido inútilmente- Hah… ¿Q-Qué… Qué has hecho? Hah… ¿P-Por q- **¡AAHH!**

No **… No… ¡DIOS SANTO! ¡NO!**

 **¿¡POR QUE?! ¿¡POR QUE RAYOS ME SIENTO DE ESTA MANERA?!**

-Así que… ¿Quieres saber por qué lo he hecho?- Me preguntaba a la vez que acariciaba mi rostro con sus frías manos, en el momento que su tacto ya recorría todo mi cuerpo que se hallaba caliente, sentía que iba perdiendo fuerzas mientras respiraba anormalmente…

-Ayu… Ayúdame… Por Favor…- Deliraba poco a poco junto con los jadeos que soltaba, sí, claramente podría decirse que deliraba al suplicar ayuda a aquel jodido bastardo, a este paso terminaría hecha una demente…

Eren no respondió a la súplica que había hecho, lo único que hizo fue fijar su mirada en mí y de repente, me cargó como si fuera un mísero costal de papas, quería patalear y zafarme de él, más aún me seguía sintiendo débil y sin fuerzas para librarme de él, era totalmente inútil resistirse…

Tal vez así era, no tenía duda alguna…

Eren había hecho que quedara a su merced de forma tan sutil con aquel suero…

Ya no podía hacer resistencia alguna en su contra, en mi condición lo que podía hacer era solamente una cosa…

Desistir, simplemente desistir y estar a su disposición. Era lo único que me quedaba, de todos modos ¿Qué ganaría yo si me resistiera e intentara liberarme de él? Nada, por su puesto…

Aunque… Deseaba liberarme y echarme a huir, más Eren logró debilitarme para no sólo usarme como un sujeto de pruebas, ahora, quiere usarme como un juguete. Lo sé, lo veo en su mirada…

Un juguete divertido…

Un juguete viviente…

Un juguete de adultos…

Soy ahora su juguete…

 _ **-Eren POV-**_

Lo sabía…

Sabía que mis esfuerzos rendirían sus frutos, aunque tuviera que hacer sacrificios totalmente costosos, pero a fin de cuentas, lo logré…

Logré crear el suero que, además de tener propiedades regenerativas, funcionaba como un sedante y a la vez como una especie de afrodisíaco. Lo último había sido gracias a las investigaciones recientemente realizadas en los últimos meses, descubriendo que los estrógenos influenciaban, en cierta forma, el comportamiento sexual de una mujer. Al comienzo parecía no creerlo hasta ponerlo a prueba cuando estuviera finalizado y al hacerlo en [Nombre] por fin pude comprobarlo…

Las células empezaban a hacer su trabajo en su cuerpo, haciendo que su temperatura subiera y su vagina empezara a secretar poco a poco aquel líquido, hasta ahora todo iba de acuerdo a mi plan, todo era perfecto; no había un efecto secundario perjudicial en ella, por lo que en ese momento me sentía totalmente orgulloso, tanto por el Proyecto Venus como el suero recién mejorado…

Mientras tanto, miraba a [Nombre], su cuerpo caliente, sus pupilas dilatadas, su respiración entrecortada, su posición a gatas y como decía mi nombre en un delgado hilo de voz hacían que me empezara a poner duro poco a poco. Mi mente empezaba a proyectar ahora su imagen, desnuda, en la cama mientras grita mi nombre desesperada por atenderla, hacían que me fuera imposible contenerme…

Quería probarla una vez más…

Hacerla mía y sólo mía, por una vez más…

Sin resistirme, cargué a [Nombre] para llevarla a aquella habitación donde la había dejado dormida, sus cejas estaban ligeramente fruncidas mientras sus ojos adormilados me observaban con cierto desconcierto, aquella mirada sólo intensificaba el deseo que ya se había encendido en mi interior y que tarde o temprano, terminaría consumiéndome por completo. Ya cuando habíamos llegado, puse a [Nombre] en la cama y comencé a besarla en ese momento, su lengua empezaba a rozar lentamente con la mía y empezamos a juguetear de esa forma hasta que su boca se abrió, dejándome el paso para explorarla un poco más; mis manos empezaron a recorrer lentamente su cuerpo hasta llegar a los botones de aquella camisa, iba desabrochándola poco a poco hasta dejar aquel par de redondos pechos totalmente expuestos, sintiendo su calidez y como mi tacto hacía que los pezones se fueran endureciendo poco a poco.

-Mngh… Ah… E-Eren- Ella gemía con su voz quebrada a la vez que nuestras bocas hacían contacto- Nngh… E-Er… **¡HAH!**

Nos separamos en ese mismo momento, dejando como rastro un delgado hilo de saliva que mantenía nuestra cercana distancia, incliné mi cabeza hacia su cuello y fui recorriendo mi lengua desde ese punto hacia donde se hallaban sus pechos, logrando que ella me correspondiera con cada gemido suyo y eso iba haciendo que me fuera excitando poco a poco. Mi lengua llegó a sus pezones, los cuales iba recorriendo cada uno, chupando y saboreándolos hasta succionarlos, sintiéndolos y haciendo que [Nombre] se retorciera poco a poco de placer. Cuando terminé, alcé mi mirada y vi como había dejado mi rastro en sus pechos y su cuello, sus ojos se hallaban oscurecidos y nublados por la sensación que la embriagaba y en sus labios sobresalía la saliva, en ese mismo momento, ella iba dirigiendo sus brazos hacia su pecho y su entrepierna para cubrirse, pero la detuve a tiempo…

-No [Nombre]… No intentes cubrirte…- Le susurré mientras repasaba mi lengua por su oído- Quiero observarte, me gusta cómo te ves…

Llevé una de sus manos hacia su entrepierna al ir repasando mis dedos por su cálida piel, cuando su mano había llegado a la zona indicada, noté que estaba prácticamente mojada

-Quítate el short-Le dije entonces- Quiero que te toques…

-¿E-Eh?- Ella reaccionó algo extraña

-Vamos, [Nombre]- Respondí al relamer mis labios- Quiero verte masturbándote…

Ella agachó su cabeza e iba retirando su short lentamente, observaba como ahora quedaban al descubierto sus ahora húmedos labios vaginales, observaba como dirigía sus dedos hacia aquella zona e iba abriéndolos hasta dejar expuesto su mojada vulva, empezó a darse aquel placer a sí misma, metiendo sus dedos en la abertura húmeda de su clítoris, correspondía con estremecimientos y gemidos de placer que iba liberando gradualmente, sentía tanta lástima el ver como ella tenía que hacerlo sola, así que, me acerqué donde estaba ella y comencé a meter mis dedos, rozando en su intimidad, acelerando su llegada al Nirvana.

Después, aparté mis dedos y ella reaccionó ligeramente confundida al hacer tal movimiento, abrí sus piernas un poco más e incliné mi cabeza donde se hallaba su sexo y empecé a lamer aquella superficie totalmente cubierta por sus fluidos vaginales, ella correspondía intentando reprimir inútilmente sus gemidos, los cuales se hacían cada vez más sonoros en la estrecha habitación

- **¡A-AAHH!** E-Eren… **¡M-Mngh!** ¡B-Bastar...mngh! **¡HAH! ¡HAH! ¡AAAAHH!-** Ella intentaba articular inútilmente su oración cuando llegó toda su descarga a mis labios, la cual me apresuré en llevarla a mi boca, recorriendo un dedo por la parte inferior de la barbilla para tomar aquel fluido y repasarlo por mi lengua. Bajé la mirada hacia mi entrepierna y noté el bulto que sobresalía en la tela de mi apretado pantalón, fui bajando la cremallera y ahí se hallaba mi palpitante hombría, despierta y rebosando de líquidos pre seminales, repasaba mi dedo por la extensión tensa de mi miembro y sentía un pequeño escalofrío placentero en mi espalda como consecuencia.

[Nombre] se iba levantando poco a poco del lugar donde se hallaba, tomó mi pene y empezó a recorrer sus tersas manos de arriba hacia abajo, ahora yo era quien reprimía los gemidos a consecuencia del bochorno y las oleadas de placer que empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, volví a bajar mi mirada y la seguía viendo concentrada en su labor, sus ojos no poseían brillo alguno, aún seguían oscurecidos, producto del placer que la consumía lentamente, entonces, aceleró el movimiento de sus manos y la temperatura de mi cuerpo empezaba a subir a una velocidad impresionante, iba dejando pequeños pero largos suspiros al intentar morder la parte inferior de mi labio, fue tan rápido y más así hasta que no pude resistirme más, soltando un gruñido profundo a la vez que me corría en [Nombre], dejando su cabeza y su rostro cubiertos de aquel esperma que iba lamiendo con su lengua, llevando su dedo a las zonas donde la había mojado y saboreando aquel fluido…

Y yo ya no podía contenerme, era momento de tomarla, justo ahora…

La tomé, así levantando poco a poco su cuerpo, hasta que su vagina estuviera rozando mi pene en una distancia peligrosamente cercana, aproveché para realizar aún más aquellos movimientos, viendo como el cuerpo de [Nombre] reaccionaba y temblaba de placer, observando la saliva que recorría su barbilla. Joder, aun así en aquella condición, ella era toda una belleza; sus cabellos, su suave piel, su voz, todo lo que es ella es simplemente inigualable y lo mejor de todo es que es mía…

Solamente mía…

Aún seguía rozando la punta del glande en el clítoris de [Nombre], apreciando aquella expresión lasciva, hacía notar que ella se hallaba impaciente y harta de que la hiciera esperar de esa forma, claramente, yo también me mostraba demasiado desesperado, no podía soportar solamente pasar una parte de mi miembro en la entrada femenina de ella, ya quería estar adentro de una maldita vez…

Así que, sin pensarlo, dejé que [Nombre] se dejara caer sobre mi sexo, permitiendo así que mi pene entrara ya en su vagina y pude sentir como estaba aún más estrecha que la última vez que lo había hecho con ella, dándome una sensación aún más placentera y excitante, logrando que ella me correspondiera con un potente gemido que dejó escapar a la vez que sus ojos brillaban de forma lívida ante mí…

-¡Kgh! [Nombre]… - Le gruñí-Que estrecha estás…

El placer era tal que no había dado ni siquiera tiempo de que ella se acomodara, así que, comencé a embestir sin dejar que [Nombre] pudiera estar cómoda, haciendo que gimiera desesperada con cada movimiento que yo hacía, escuchándose igual el movimiento del choque de nuestros cuerpos, excitándome aún más. Volvimos a juntar nuestros labios en un salvaje y violento beso, sintiendo una vez más como nuestras lenguas luchaban y jugueteaban pícaramente entre sí, dejando aquellos hilos de saliva que surcaban fuera de nuestras bocas y aquellos largos jadeos y gemidos, sintiendo como nuestra temperatura iba subiendo aún más…

-Mnngh… Eren… Ah… A-Apretado…- Empezó a musitar- D-Demasiado apre **… ¡AAHH!**

-¿Te gusta, [Nombre]? ¿Te gusta cómo se siente?- Le susurré de nueva cuenta, lamiendo su oído y correspondía ella con aquellos jadeos, mis yemas iban recorriendo su suave espalda hasta llegar a su cuero cabelludo, lo tomé firmemente mientras su sedoso cabello se colaba por mis dedos cuando ella alzaba su cabeza, retorciéndose de placer al continuar con mis veloces movimientos, viendo como sus ojos se desorbitaban y se tornaban blancos. Perdía la noción mientras mi vista de igual forma se emblanquecía al estar a casi nada del clímax…

-[Nombre]…- Comenzaba a musitar su nombre- Ah… Mi [Nombre]…

-Eren…- Ella hablaba entrecortada- E-Eren… Y-Ya… No… N-No puedo… ¡Nngh!

Su frase no pudo ser terminada al sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a tensarse, su interior apretaba mi pene aún más fuerte de lo usual, provocando que temblara levemente de placer…

- **¡EREN! ¡EREN! ¡M-ME VOY A… AAAAAHHH!-** Ella gritó desesperada al soltar un último gemido

-[Nombre]… **¡** **Nombre** **]! ¡V-Voy a correrme! ¡Voy a correrme ahora mismo! ¡Kgh! ¡[** **Nombre** **]!-** Gruñí de repente al soltar toda mi descarga de semen y dejarla en su vagina, para posteriormente caer rendidos en la cama, ambos estábamos sudados y cansados. Miré a [Nombre], ella era la que se encontraba más agotada de lo normal, apreciaba su frente perlada en sudor a la vez que sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco, se había dormido, fui sacando lentamente mi sexo de ella y aproveché ese momento para acariciar su rostro, su cabeza, su piel mientras iba besándola poco a poco…

[Nombre] es mía y solamente mía, no puedo permitir que nadie me la arrebate de mis brazos nada más, porque ella es todo lo que necesito en este mundo, ya no necesitaría aquella burdas pasiones pasajeras, con mi adorada [Nombre] me bastaría. Todo aquello en nuestro alrededor parecía desvanecerse al estar en contacto con ella, susurraba su nombre en la oscuridad como si fuera una especie de letanía…

Oh [Nombre]…

Mi preciada [Nombre]…

No permitiré… Jamás me perdonaré si te fueras y llegaras a dejarme…

Por eso… Por eso… No permitiré que nadie, ningún bastardo ose acercarse a ti, es por eso que incluso llegaré a matar, a descuartizar, a exterminar y a liquidar a todo aquel hijo de puta que se atreva tan solo a mirarte…

Deberás entender que lo hago por tu bien, porque te quiero, porque te amo, te amo más que cualquier cosa en este asqueroso y pútrido mundo…

Lo hago porque yo te amo, mi adorada [Nombre]…

Y ahora eres y serás para siempre mía…

 **AHORA TU ERES MIA**

* * *

 _-Morfina: Una potente droga derivada de opio cuyos uso en la medicina es analgésico, su consumo excesivo puede llevar a diversas consecuencias no benéficas para el cuerpo, incluyendo la muerte_

 _-Estrógeno: Son las hormonas sexuales femeninas que se producen en los ovarios y en la placenta, esta última en el embarazo, estudios recientes han comprobado que estas hormonas logran influir en el apetito sexual de la mujer_ _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

* * *

 **AN: EREN AHORA ES UN YANDEREEE! UN YANDERE! RUN BITCHES, RUUUUN! DDD:**

 **Bueno ya, ya xDD En fin, ni yo misma me esperé ponerme a actualizar pronto, aún entre los exámenes de la escuela, pero es que la inspiración para ponerme a escribir lemon -Sobre todo hetero- Me había venido de repente y pues... No podía desaprovechar, verdad? ewé**

 **Y EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO! Habrá un encuentro inesperado! Eren y Mara hallarán a una persona que podría hacer que el destino de Reader sea cada vez más turbulento! Quién será? Podrá Reader huir? Mara dejará de ser tan antipática? Por qué no me voy a dormir mejor? D:**

 **EEEEN FIN, chicas, no sé, pero en estos últimos días se me ha ocurrido hacer otro Eren x Reader, ahora con una temática que siempre me ha gustado, los ángeles y los demonios! Estos últimos enfocando en los íncubos y súcubos, si saben del tema seguro saben a lo que me refiero, no? Una historia donde Reader sea una especie de sacerdotisa (o monja) y Eren sea un demonio que busque seducirla, no sé, les agrada la idea? Les gustaría que la usara? owo**

 **Bueno, bueno, no perdamos más tiempo y revisemos esos reviews!**

 _Tiare: **Eren es sólo un soldado/médico imprudente, como eran así los doctores al servicio nazi en ese tiempo, tarde o temprano verá las consecuencias, a no ser... Oh! Con que RivaMika ¿Eh?... Sería una pena... QUE SHOKO ...NO PUSIERA RIVAMIKA! Bueno, bueno, tal vez los ponga juntos, pero no necesariamente como pareja, pero de que puede que esten juntos, lo estarán, pero no como una pareja romántica e-é. Saludos y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado! :3**_

 _marisamiimp: **Aliados? Alguien dijo aliados? :v? Okno xD Moblit hasta ahora es un buen espía y no creo que logren descubrirlo, claro, a menos de que suceda algo que lo ponga al descubierto y Mikasa y Armin harán todo lo posible para salvar a Reader-chan antes de que sea tarde! Claro, si Eren no decide tomar sus medidas... Jujujuju~ Saludos! Y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado**_

 **Oh oh oh oh! Antes de que se me olvide... He estado pensando igual si subo este fic (Junto con Scarlet Rhapsody) a Wattpad, ya que me he puesto a reflexionar sobre esa decisión pero no sé si sea una buena idea, ustedes que opinan? Dejen su opinión!**

 **No olviden dejar un review, sugerencia, fangirleo extremo o infinito desprecio! Lo responderé en el próximo capítulo!**

 **ShokoRoko se retira! Bye!**


	6. El Ángel y la Quimera

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno (AU) | Severo Out of Character (OoC) | Aparición de OC (Original Characters) | Violencia Explícita | Lenguaje Vulgar | Contenido Sexual Explícito| Tortura Médica**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, Kodansha, Wit Studio y Production I.G, a excepción de los OC's de esta historia**

 **AN: HORY SHET! POR FIN! SHOKOROKO HA REGRESADO! *le lanzan confeti o tomates* Ehem, ehem, les recomiendo que se traigan unas palomitas o botanas o sus golosinas, porque este capítulo va a ser LAAARGOOOOO, si, LARGO. Además, nuestra preciada Reader-chan se va a tomar un pequeño descanso en este capítulo, por lo que no aparecerá mucho por aquí, pero descuiden! Tenemos Reader-chan para rato!**

 **Sin nada que perder, nos leemos más abajo uwu**

* * *

El oscuro cielo nocturno empezaba lentamente a aclararse conforme las horas avanzan, la noche iba finalizando al desaparecer las estrellas que relucían débilmente su destello y la Luna parecía blanquearse hasta parecer como si estuviera camuflada en el cielo celeste del amanecer, algunas personas en el pueblo continuaban durmiendo más otros se levantaban para empezar otro ajetreado día más…

Y para ellos como miembros de la SS, no sería la excepción…

Eren iba acomodando cada parte de su uniforme, dejando relucir aquellos medallones que colgaban de su gabardina, aquello era por sus grandes logros en el campo de batalla como un soldado al servicio del glorioso Tercer Reich, acomodaba su cabello, para al final dejarlo ligeramente despeinado, lo prefería mejor de esa manera; al final colgó la llave de su sótano en el cuello, ocultándola perfectamente entre sus prendas, se miró al espejo por última vez, ya estaba listo y tanto él como su compañera no debían perder más tiempo para partir rumbo a Auschwitz …

¿La razón? Sencilla…

Justamente ha llegado el día de seleccionar a aquellas prisioneras, que, según ellos, ya no eran útiles para seguir trabajando en aquellos campos, de todos modos ¿Qué utilidades aportarían aquellos seres que no eran más que un mísero saco de pellejos y huesos? Nada, por supuesto, por eso, el Tercer Reich debía eliminar a todos aquellos inútiles que constituían una grave amenaza para aquel sueño, todos aquellos debían ser exterminados, sin dejar rastro alguno, para así lograr aquel imperio milenial que anhelaba toda la nación alemana…

Ya después de haberse arreglado, fue hacia aquella habitación donde se hallaba [Nombre] dormida, fue acercándose donde se hallaba de forma cautelosa para mirarla descansar, observaba detenidamente su semblante relajado, como su pequeño pecho parecía subir y bajar con la respiración a través de la tela de aquella camisa que le había puesto, además del cómo se iba acurrucando en la cama. Fue acercándose sigilosamente para plantar un pequeño beso en el borde de aquellos suaves labios y acariciaba la suave piel de su cara, iba separándose para seguir contemplándola por un breve lapso de tiempo, posteriormente se levantó de la cama para retirarse, no sin apreciarla momentáneamente por última vez antes de salir y cerrar la puerta de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala antes de irse, donde su compañera, Mara, se hallaba esperándolo sentada mientras apreciaba el filo de su katana antes de enfundarla

-Vaya, pensé que nunca saldrías- Habló ella, alzando su mirada a Eren-Creía que aún seguías durmiendo

-¿Acaso me estás llamando flojo?- Preguntó Eren arqueando una ceja, a lo que Mara correspondió ahogando una pequeña risa y levantarse de la silla, guardando su arma al costado de su cintura

-Y bien, mira la hora que es ¿Ya nos vamos? A Ymir le enfadará que lleguemos tarde

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé, maldición- Gruñó Eren, tomando la llave y su maleta para salir, no sin antes tomar un revólver y guardarlo en el bolso de su pantalón. Al estar afuera, cerró con llave la casa, esbozando una sonrisa

 _-"[_ _Nombre_ _]…"-_ Se decía Eren para sus adentros- _"Eres sólo para mí ¿Sabes? Por eso… No te dejaré escapar…"_

Aquella puerta delantera era la única que había para entrar y salir, nada de puertas traseras ni cosas por el estilo, además, las ventanas eran demasiado estrechas y bien reforzadas como para que alguien se le ocurriera huir por ahí, de esta forma, Eren tendría a [Nombre] encerrada, sin posibilidad de escapar hasta que él regresara, que sería en esa misma tarde, por lo que no debería tardar demasiado…

Con aquella seguridad, Eren y Mara emprendieron el camino hacia el campo de concentración de Auschwitz-Birkenau, apreciando como el cielo se teñía de colores rosados, amarillos y morados con el paso del amanecer; claro, la tensión y el silencio dieron lugar a que Eren empezara una plática algo "peculiar"…

-Mara ¿Acaso no has decidió usar una falda?- Preguntó Eren al observar que Mara portaba un pantalón en vez de la falda habitual de su uniforme- Si te ven así, los superiores podrían llamarte la atención

-¿Apenas te das cuenta? Llevo usándolo desde hace algunos días, idiota. Los superiores no vieron problema alguno con el cambio ¡Tch!- Masculló- Todo por ese puto incidente

-¿El incidente?

-Mejor olvida…

-¡Oh, cierto!- Exclamó Eren, interrumpiendo a su compañera- Ese día había mucho viento y estabas a cargo de la selección en las barracas de los hombres, accidentalmente se te había subido la falda y en ese momento todos vieron tus-

 **-¡YA SÉ! ¡YA SÉ!-** Gritó Mara molesta, cubriendo su rostro que se hallaba totalmente rojo - No me lo recuerdes, fue muy vergonzoso

-Pero hay que admitir que la ropa interior negra te queda muy bien- Añadió Eren con cierta picardía

- **¡YA CÁLLATE, JAEGER!**

Eren soltó una risa y Mara solamente quedaba muda de la vergüenza, pensando una sola cosa al bufar totalmente harta

- _"Este recorrido va a ser muy largo"_

→ … ←

Un leve sollozo femenino se escuchaba en una de las apretujadas _koias*_ de la Barraca 12. La mujer que se lamentaba rozaba su mano por la superficie de su cabeza, ahora sin cabello y con la superficie de la piel llena de recientes heridas por el mal corte, intentando convencerse inútilmente de que solo está soñando y nada de lo que está apreciando a su alrededor es real, que es solamente una retorcida pesadilla…

Pero no…

La señora [Apellido] tenía que aceptar que lo estaba viviendo no era un producto mórbido de su imaginación, aquella pesadilla que estaba viviendo era totalmente real…

 _ **-Flashback-**_

Todo había comenzado días atrás, cuando ella y su esposo habían sido violentamente detenidos sin razón alguna y llevados a unos vagones de tren, como aquellos que se usaban para transportar el ganado y cuál fue su reacción al encontrar multitudes totalmente apretadas en aquel transporte. Hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos; muchos de ellos se hallaban cansados, enfermos o a punto de morir de hambre, algunos portaban una Estrella de David amarillenta en su ropa, identificándolos claramente como judíos. En todo el camino hacia su destino no cesaban los gimoteos, el llanto o expresiones llenas de dolor y pesar, aún las recordaba

 _-"¡Agua! ¡Agua, por favor!"_

 _-"¡Mi pequeño hijo está muy enfermo! ¡Necesito ayuda!"_

 _-"¡Alguien por favor ayude a mi madre! ¡Está muriendo!"_

 _-"¡Mis pequeños necesitan comer!"_

Expresiones como esa se escuchaban en distintos idiomas; inglés, griego, rumano, español, francés, entre otros más. Unos lloraban, otros temblaban llenos de pánico y algunos peleaban o discutían para ver quienes se quedaban con algunos bienes necesarios. Ella abrazaba a su esposo, recargándose en su regazo al sollozar, sintiendo como si ese fuese el último contacto que tendrían en su vida…

Y, tal vez lo sería…

Al amanecer del día siguiente, el tren finalmente se detuvo al lugar destinado, la mujer apreciaba en la pequeña ventana un bosque de alambres y un barandal electrificado rodeado de púas ¿A qué lugar tan macabro habían ido a parar? Apenas lo descubriría. El vagón fue finalmente abierto y fueron recibidos por la cegadora luz del Sol y por dos personas, un oficial y un intérprete, hablaron a la multitud diciendo que debían seguir sus órdenes si querían vivir, todos asintieron llenos de temor, como si algo les advirtiera del horroroso porvenir, en ese momento, el oficial gritó con voz seca

 **-¡SALGAN!**

Todos fueron llevados afuera de aquel transporte de forma brusca, ya que todos se hallaban apretados como si estuviesen en una lata de sardinas, conforme la multitud iba saliendo, se iba desprendiendo un olor fétido y nauseabundo; eran los cadáveres de personas que habían muerto mucho antes de llegar y que se hallaban en un proceso de descomposición, claramente se apreciaban como las moscas iban posándose en aquellos cuerpos sin vida para deleitarse con la carne putrefacta.

Ahora que la multitud se hallaba afuera con sus equipajes, los oficiales iban separando a los hombres y mujeres y formándolos en diversos grupos, más los niños y ancianos eran separados a la hilera izquierda. Observar aquellas escenas era totalmente desgarrador, ver como madres e hijos eran separados sin consentimiento alguno por parte de los soldados de las SS, sin nada que hacer más que escuchar el penetrante llanto de dolor de aquellos infantes, tan concentrada se hallaba contemplando el fúnebre espectáculo que no se había percatado de que la habían alejado de su esposo, solamente un golpe de un oficial de la SS la devolvió violentamente a la realidad

 **-¡USTED!-** Le gritó un oficial- ¿¡Qué cree que hace ahí parada?! **¡CAMINE!**

-Pero… Mi esposo… **¡POR FAVOR! ¡LE SUPLICO QUE ME DEJE IR CON MI ESPOSO! ¡SE LO PIDO, POR FAVOR! ¡QUIERO VERLO, AHORA!**

Más aquel ruego no había conmocionado a aquel oficial ni en lo más mínimo, su respuesta fue un certero golpe en el rostro y un jaloneo de cabellos hacia el grupo de mujeres que iban hacia los campamentos, de igual forma asustadas y confundidas. Al estar adentro volteó la mirada y observaba a una mujer que portaba el uniforme de las SS, era alta, morena, con su cabello castaño sujetado por una pinza roja con franjas doradas y su rostro salpicado de pecas en sus mejillas; se hallaba golpeando con furia a un par de prisioneras que se habían interpuesto en su camino, también aprecio a una gran cantidad de mujeres que tenían sus cabezas cubiertas por un pañuelo y portaban ropas andrajosas de rayas, en el pecho de algunas había un triangulo verde o una Estrella de David. Se acercaban a las recién llegadas suplicando agua, pan o ropa para cubrirse del clima abrasador, ellas sólo se alejaban algo extrañadas, sin saber que terminarían de igual forma o peor

Después de haber caminado, fueron recibidas por un pelotón de soldados que las empujaron hacia lo que parecía ser un hangar que media de 8 a 10 metros de ancho por 30 metros de largo aproximadamente, ya cuando todas se hallaban ahí, de entre el grupo de soldados salió uno de ojos ámbar, cabello rubio y algo de barba, se hallaba totalmente ebrio que inundaba el ambiente con el pestilente licor

 **-¡QUÍTENSE LA ROPA! ¡DEJEN TODA SU ROPA Y POSESIONES Y FORMEN UNA HILERA!-** Graznó

Todas se hallaban estupefactas por aquella orden, algunas se indignaron o se avergonzaron, murmurando como podía dictar algo tan incoherente, pensando que había bebido de más

 **-¡A VER, MONTÓN DE BASURA! ¡SI NO QUIEREN MORIR AHORA, MÁS LE VALE OBEDECERNOS**!- Gritó aquel soldado, de nombre Hannes- **¡QUE NO SE LES OLVIDE QUE AHORA ESTÁN BAJO NUESTRO CONTROL! ¡SE HAN VUELTO NUESTRAS PRISIONERAS!**

Todas enmudecieron del miedo y acataron la orden, desvistiéndose con pena total, siendo guiadas a lo que parecía ser otra habitación, dándose cuenta de que sus pertenencias y ropas no las volverían a usar nunca más, aquellos soldados se las habían apropiado…

Al llegar, fueron acostadas una por una en una gran mesa metálica, siendo sometidas a exámenes del recto, boca y vagina, justamente donde aumentaba el número de soldados ebrios, todas temían por si alguno se le subía el alcohol a la cabeza y todo terminara en un absoluto desastre. Ya después de aquella revisión, todas habían sido llevadas a unas mesas donde se hallaban diversas personas con tijeras y máquinas listas para rapar y depilar a las nuevas prisioneras, el cabello de las víctimas era un material esencial en diversas producciones de diversas industrias alemanas*, más aquellos "estilistas" dejaban heridas o algún corte irregular, como si planearan dejar aquellos peinados en un estado totalmente ridículo.

Las nuevas prisioneras fueron empujadas hacia la habitación de las duchas, dándoles como tiempo solamente 1 minuto nada más, todas intentaban apresurarse en el baño sin temblar demasiado del frío que les proporcionaba el agua que salía de las regaderas, finalizado el plazo, se les había espolvoreado un polvo, similar al talco, a pesar de que aún no seguían totalmente secas; para finalizar aquello, se les fue entregada su ropa carcelaria, camisas y pantalones de rayas, totalmente sucios y andrajosos, además de unos cuantos míseros harapos como ropa interior. Dando por terminado aquella bienvenida, las habían llevado hacia lo que pareciera un campamento, cuando todas estuvieron adentro, las colosales puertas de hierro detrás de ellas se habían cerrado, dejándolas atrapadas en aquel lugar rodeado por cercas alambradas y con alta tensión eléctrica…

Ahora su antigua vida era dejada atrás, sin retorno alguno…

Ahora se hallaban en el campo de concentración "Auschwitz-Birkenau", en la Barraca 12, donde sería el comienzo de su lento camino hacia la muerte…

 _ **-Fin del Flashback-**_

-Sé que mi hija está a salvo…- Musitaba en voz baja- Sé que mi hija está a salvo…

Ella confiaba ciegamente en [Nombre], su hija, a quien había escondido perfectamente en los sótanos de su hogar junto con sus dos amigos, Mikasa y Armin; confiaba en que ella huiría y pediría un rescate a los Aliados para terminar con tal barbarie, ella confiaba en que se hallaba a salvo…

Sin saber el verdadero paradero de su hija, sobre todo, el cómo se encontraba…

Con aquella seguridad, cerraba sus ojos lentamente, hasta que un sonido violento restalló en toda la barraca, todas las prisioneras se levantaron en ese mismo instante, saliendo disparadas hacia el campo, corriendo y formándose desesperadas, el corazón les palpitaba con velocidad e incertidumbre

-¿Q-Qué ocurre?-Preguntó la señora [Apellido]- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué acaso no lo sabe?-Le respondió una prisionera, totalmente apresurada y temblando- Es hora de la formación, si no nos apresuramos, la Quimera va a…

-¿La Quimera? ¿Quién es la Quimera?

- **¡ESO ES LO DE MENOS AHORA!-** Gritó otra prisionera, Lynne- **¡HAY QUE FORMARNOS O TODAS MORIREMOS!**

-Pero… N-No entiendo que ha-

 **-¡RÁPIDO!-** Refutó mientras iban saliendo desesperadas, intentando ser puntuales, pero en ese mismo instante, la puerta era fuertemente azotada, dejando entrar los intensos rayos del alba y el estruendo de una voz furiosa que resonaba en toda la barraca

 **-¡A FORMARSE DE UNA VEZ, CERDAS PEREZOSAS! ¡A FORMARSE!-** Gritó la voz de Mara al entrar y golpear la frágil madera de la puerta con su pie, haciendo temblar a las prisioneras. Quienes iban saliendo para su formación. Al estar a afuera, se encontraba otra de las guardias de la barraca, Ymir Langnar, seguido por Eren Jaeger, el _Oberartz_ del campo, quienes observaban quienes seguirían con vida y quienes serían llevadas al "hospital"

Y por "hospital" se referían a su destino final, donde la muerte les aguardaba

 **-¡EN FILA!** – Seguía gritando la asiática- **¡EN FILA! ¡NO QUIERO NINGÚN DESPERFECTO! ¿¡ESCUCHARON?!**

Sin embargo una de las prisioneras, había caído bruscamente debido a que ya no tenía más fuerzas para ponerse en pie. Retenía los sollozos al volver a ponerse de pie mientras intentaba no temblar de miedo.

-¿Qué mierda planeas hacer? Quedarte holgazaneando todo el día **¿¡NO ES ASÍ?!**

-¡N-No es así, no es lo que piensa! Y-Yo…

 **-¡MENTIROSA!**

El sonido de la fusta golpeando las pieles frágiles de la joven esclava resonaron junto con sus gritos y sollozos desgarradores de dolor, todas quedaron inmóviles, no podían hacer nada para frenarla. La señora [Apellido] apenas si entendía lo que sucedía, otra prisionera le susurraba de forma sutil lo que sucedía y quienes eran aquellas personas que se hallaban ahí

-No sé si veas a la chica que se acaba de caer- Le dijo en voz casi inaudible- Pero ella, es una aria…

Ella alzó su ceja con desconcierto, su compañera le asintió…

-Así es…- Proseguía murmurando-Ella es Frieda Reiss, alguna vez, ella y su familia estuvieron en las esferas de la alta sociedad alemana, pero lo que cometieron les costó todo lo que poseían... Ellos iban escondiendo judíos y gitanos en su mansión, pero un día, fueron descubiertas por la _Gestapo*_ gracias a espías infiltrados, desde ese momento, fueron degradados terriblemente, la pequeña ojiazul que estaba con ella es su hermana menor, Historia Reiss…

Después de haber terminado de hablar, Frieda ahora se hallaba medio levantaba, con su rostro y su cuerpo chorreando de sangre, en ese mismo momento, otra prisionera, de ojos azules y mucho más pequeña iba separándose de la fila para socorrer a la herida

 **-¡FRIEDA!**

 **-¡HISTORIA, NO!** Regresa a la...

Más un golpe aterrizaba en su estómago, dejando a la pequeña tirada en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, pero Mara no se inmutaba en lo absoluto, a pesar de poseer aquel interesante temple oriental, carecía totalmente de humanidad al igual que sus compañeros…

-¿Ves a ella?- Añadió la prisionera a la señora [Apellido]- Es Mara Takegawa, pero entre nosotros la llamamos "La Quimera" por su velocidad al golpear a las prisioneras y lo brutal que es. Como notarás, ella no es alemana, es japonesa; llegó desde su país para lograr una alianza entre el Imperio Japonés y el Reich… Y vaya que lo logró

-Ugh… Espectáculos como este me dan náuseas- Escupía Mara con su habitual desprecio- _Herr* Oberartz_ Jaeger ¿Ha hecho ya su elección? Porque yo ya hice la mía…

Soltaba aquella oración al relucir una sonrisa llena de sadismo hacia una hilera de prisioneras, quienes tragaban hondo, sabían que su hora había llegado. Eren también le correspondía con la mirada, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia otras prisioneras cuyas condiciones físicas eran perfectas para que fueran pasadas de una vez a la "panadería"…

O para ser concretos, el crematorio…

-¿Ves al otro? Es Eren Jaeger, el _Oberartz_ del campo… Pero también nosotros lo llamamos de otra forma- Siguió- Lo llamamos "El Ángel de la Muerte" y la razón es que todos los pacientes los trata de tal forma que terminan muertos ¿Escuchaste? Muertos…

La mujer tembló al escuchar la última palabra…

" _Muertos…"_

Sin embargo, antes de que diera la palabra final, Eren debía asegurarse de que no se había equivocado al hacer su elección, por lo que antes de que las futuras víctimas sean llevadas a su destino final, las lleva a una revista especial, donde se determinaba en definitiva el destino de cada una. Historia, quien también fue elegida, pasaba en la fila y en aquel momento, se topó con Eren, quien le preguntó

-Pequeña ¿De casualidad sabes cómo es el otro lado?

Ella negó con su cabeza, él le correspondió con una sonrisa antes de retirarse

-Descuida- Prosiguió Eren, antes de que Historia fuese llevada con su grupo correspondiente- ¡Lo sabrás muy pronto!

Los orbes azules de la joven que sería asesinada se abrieron instantáneamente y por cada paso que daba, se estremecía. Las palabras que Jaeger había soltado no significaban otra cosa más que solo una, ya no viviría más sino hasta el atardecer…

 **-¡USTEDES!-** Gritó Ymir- ¿¡Qué hacen observando?! **¡VAYAN A TRABAJAR, MONTÓN DE OCIOSAS! ¡AHORA!**

Aquella orden que vociferaba era señal de que la selección había terminado y era tiempo de comenzar con las pesadas jornadas laborales de todos los días, las pobres esclavas, aunque quisieran, no podían negar las indicaciones que se les había dado, la rebeldía era castigada con la muerte que acechaba en aquel lugar, pero ¿Acaso eso importaba?

Trabajar, trabajar y trabajar, así eran las cosas. Desde que habían llegado a ese lugar, esa era la norma, no por nada la leyenda que tenía en la entrada decía lo siguiente…

" _ **Arbeit macht frei"***_

Más ¿Acaso esa frase tenía sentido en un lugar como es? ¿En un matadero como lo era Auschwitz?

No, por supuesto que no lo tendría, tales eran las cosas en el demente mundo de los nazis…

→ … ←

Muchas de las recluidas en la barraca empezaron a conversar después de que aquel evento trágico hubiese pasado, como si eso nunca hubiera tenido lugar, las que ya tenían cierto tiempo empezaron a hacerles las típicas preguntas a las caras nuevas de aquel infierno

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- Era la pregunta que más resonaba, a lo que daba lugar a diversas respuestas, tales como…

" _-Asesinaron a un alemán en mi pueblo"_

" _-La Gestapo vino y me arrestó junto con mi familia"_

" _-Me arrestaron al salir de la iglesia, no pude avisarles a mis parientes"_

" _-Me sacaron del teatro sin decirme por qué"_

" _-Soy una judía"_

" _-Soy una gitana"_

Pero las más frecuentes eran…

" _-No lo sé"_

 _-"No tengo idea"_

" _-No entiendo por qué estoy aquí"_

Mientras la señora [Apellido] se encargaba de la limpieza de los sanitarios, cuyo estado era totalmente deficiente, se le acercaba la misma prisionera con la que se hallaba en la formación, era alta, rubia, con el cabello tan corto que da la apariencia de un hombre

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? No se ve muy bien-Le preguntaba con tono apacible- Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Nanaba… Nanaba Zakarius…

-Nada… N-No es nada…- Respondió, intentando no quebrarse- M-Me llamo {Nombre} [Apellido]

Y en el instante en el que habló, dejó salir su voz quebrada acompañada del llanto

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Está bien?- Reaccionó Nanaba para consolar a la mujer desesperada

-Mi hija… Mi hija…- Sollozaba

-¿Su hija? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? No será que ella…

- **¡NO! ¡ESE NO ES EL PROBLEMA!-** Gritó- Ella… Ella no está aquí… N-No está en el campo…

-Entonces ¿Dónde está ella?

La señora [Apellido] se secó las lágrimas para dejar de llorar abruptamente, tragando hondo para hablar a la vez que hacía su labor…

-Mi hija… [Nombre]… Y-Yo la escondí, la escondí en el sótano de nuestro hogar, allá en Varsovia- Decía con cierta nostalgia- Antes de que los nazis nos atraparan a mí y a mí esposo, la dejé a salvo ahí junto con sus dos amigos, de esa forma, los nazis jamás podrían hallarlos

Suspiró

-Yo… Yo estoy aquí por mi marido, Mike- Nanaba tomaba la palabra- Él era judío… Cuando dieron las órdenes de que nos divorciáramos, nos negamos rotundamente. A pesar de las amenazas de muerte, nos opusimos, porque nos amábamos mucho… Cuando llegamos aquí, él fue… él fue…

Nanaba no podía hablar más al recordar como Mike fue asesinado a sangre fría en frente de ella, para defender a su esposa a costo de su propia vida, bastó un fugaz disparo para ver como la vida de su marido era arrancada sin piedad…

Y sin que se diera cuenta, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos…

-Lo lamento mucho…- Era la madre de [Nombre] quien ahora la consolaba- Yo… No lo sabía… Debió ser algo duro…

-Descuide…- Se repuso- Ahora debe estar en un lugar mucho mejor que este… Sólo espero que su hija logre seguir a salvo…

-Y lo hará… Los nazis no podrán hallarla jamás…

Lo que no sabían ambas mujeres, es que Mara había escuchado toda la conversación, sobretodo, enfatizándose en la progenitora de [Nombre], quién sabía de lo que había sido de su hija y su verdadero paradero; todo eso le hacía sonreír para marcharse perversamente…

 _-"Eren definitivamente debe escuchar de esto"-_ Se decía para sus adentros, yendo rumbo donde se hallaba Eren, quien veía como se retiraba el último de los camiones que llevaban a las víctimas que serían ejecutadas esa misma tarde

-Mara ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué esa sonrisa? Verte así da miedo…

Mara reía al mirar a Eren, no podía esperar la reacción que le seguiría

-Eren... Hay algo que debes saber, creo que te fascinará escuchar todo esto…

Y sin perder más tiempo, le contó absolutamente todo lo que escuchó…

→ … ←

 **-¡USTED!** \- Gritó una de las guardianas, dirigiéndose a la señora [Apellido]

-Eh… ¿Sí? ¿Me habla a mí?- Preguntaba, algo confusa

-Se le solicita en la oficina de la general Takegawa… **¡AHORA!**

Al escuchar aquel apellido, todo el mundo se estremeció, las miradas en ese momento ahora se posaban en aquella mujer, quien estupefacta, no sabía el porqué fue mandada a llamar ¿Acaso con tan pocos días ya tenía problemas? Más no tenía opción que acatar órdenes e ir, o si no le costaría su vida misma

Caminaba y caminaba hasta –finalmente –encontrarse en aquella oficina, hallándose de pie Mara y Eren, quienes analizaban de pies a cabeza a la andrajosa mujer, con una mirada entre los dos bastó para que uno de ellos empezara, ese fue Eren

-Primero que nada, quiero que se presente ¿Quién es usted? ¿De dónde proviene?

- _Herr Oberartz_ Jaeger… Acaso yo…

Eren la interrumpió

-Vamos, sin excusas- Volvió a hablar, ahora cortante- ¿Quién es usted? ¿De dónde proviene?

Le extrañaba que un hombre estuviera interesado sobre su vida personal, más en un lugar como un campo de concentración y sobretodo que ese hombre fuera un nazi al mando….

-{Nombre} [Apellido]… S-Soy de Varsovia, P-Polonia…

-Oh… Interesante- Le respondió Eren con fingido interés- Dígame ¿Acaso usted está casada?

La mujer asintió, nerviosa…

-Oh, si no me equivoco, su matrimonio debe ser algo largo, duradero, supongo. Pero ¿Acaso no se han molestado en tener hijos? Digo, una familia es lo más hermoso que le puede suceder a una feliz pareja de casados ¿No?

-S-Se equivoca, señor-Mentía- N-Nunca hemos pensado en hijos, es más, ni siquiera los tenemos…

-Vaya, es una pena… Usted y su esposo hubieran tenido hijos maravillosos, o más bien un solo hijo

-¿Eh? ¿Uno solo?

-Claro, así no hay demasiadas complicaciones económicas al criar un hijo único, pero ¿No cree mejor que podría ser niña?

-¿Niña?- Ahora la señora se hallaba más confusa ¿A qué era a lo que Eren quería llegar realmente?- ¿De qué habla?

-A lo que quiero llegar es que… ¿No quisiera usted haber tenido la oportunidad de tener una hija? Si, una niña, pero… ¿Qué nombre hubiera decidido ponerle? Sabe, yo le sugeriría uno, [Nombre] suena bien ¿No es así?

-¿Qué?- Exclamaba extrañada ¿Cómo era que Eren había pronunciado tal nombre? Debía ser una coincidencia, si, tal vez podía serlo. Intentaba mostrarse en calma, pero su rostro empezaba a palidecer

-Oh, vaya- Habló Mara, cada vez más sonriente- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso le comieron la lengua?

No hablaba, se hallaba nerviosa ¿Acaso ellos podrían…

No… Imposible

-[Nombre] ¿N-No?... –Titubeaba-¿[N-Nombre]?

-Sí, Eren ya se lo dijo ¿Está sorda?

Ninguna respuesta volvió a salir de los labios de aquella mujer. En ese momento, otra mirada entre Eren y Mara sólo confirmaba sus sospechas…

No había ninguna duda…

Ella era nada más y nada menos que la madre de [Nombre]…

Bastaba con mirar sus reacciones corporales y las respuestas que ella daba, además de su reacción al escuchar el nombre de su hija, si no era ella ¿Quién más lo sería?

Eren caminaba lentamente hacia la nerviosa mujer, quedando a una distancia nula, sonriendo…

-Creo que ya no tiene que seguir mintiendo ¿No es así?-Le decía

-¿Mentir? ¿De qué está hablando?-Preguntaba estupefacta

-Usted sabe de qué… o de quién estoy hablando…

Ya no tenía sentido ocultarlo, al parecer, él ya lo sabía. Tragó hondo y preguntó, casi al borde de llanto…

-¿Dónde está mi hija?

-¡Oh! Su hija ¿No?- Exclamó Eren- Pero ¿No había dicho usted que jamás había tenido un hijo?

-Sí, sí ¡Lo sé! Pero si… Tengo una hija- Confesó, sin salida-Pero… pero… ella… ella debe estar…

-¿Segura? ¿A salvo? ¿Lejos?- Eren reía levemente- ¿Es acaso lo que usted cree?

-No… No… **¡POR FAVOR!** No me diga que ella está…- Reaccionó a borde de la desesperación, temiéndose lo peor

-¡Oh por favor, no se ponga así!- Gruñó-La mocosa de su hija está viva… Pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Todo dependerá de usted… Si usted se le ocurre o se le pasa por la cabeza pasar por alto nuestras órdenes… Puede que su preciada y adorada hijita no la vuelva a ver… O ¿Quién sabe? Después de todo, su hija… fue…

-Basta…- Musitó la madre, queriendo que el malnacido hombre se callara

-¿Acaso no le he dicho que su hija tiene una cara hermosa? Y no hablemos de esos ojos, claro que no…

-Basta…

-Pero espere ¿Tampoco le he dicho que tiene un lindo cuerpo para la corta edad que tiene? No puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad de poder apreciar su cuerpo por mi cuenta, además, de sentirme tan privilegiado de tomar y sentir cada parte de su ter...

 **-¡BASTA! ¡BASTA! ¡YA BASTA!-** Sin soportar más, gritó desesperada- **¡¿CÓMO PUDO HABERLO HECHO?! ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVIÓ A…**

No finalizó su frase al sentir un doloroso golpe que llegaba a su rostro, era Mara, quien solamente limpiaba su bota que se hallaba sucia de sudor y sangre que le había sacado con severa patada

-¡Ya tuve suficiente con tal escándalo!- Le gruñía- Si no cierra su maldito hocico, juro que le volaré lo sesos, aquí y ahora…

Con una velocidad fugaz, sacó su revólver hasta apuntarlo cerca de su frente, Mara sonreía una vez más al ver a su víctima temblando de miedo

-Así que tienes miedo ¿No es así, jodida cerda?

Nada, solo un golpe más hacia el estómago para rematar a aquella interna y dejarla casi inconsciente

-¡Tch!- Chasqueó la lengua –Maldita puta…

Eren regresaba a su puesto, no sin antes dar una última advertencia

-Así que ya lo sabe, señora [Apellido]- Se dirigía de forma oscura y glacial- Si comete alguna estupidez o nos desobedece a todos nosotros… No tendrá más opción que partir sin ver a su adorada [Nombre] una vez más ¿Entendió?

Ella solo movía su cabeza como si fuera un leve asentir y cayó inconsciente por aquellos golpes…

 _-"Así que es cierto…"-_ Se decía a sí misma _\- "Él es el Ángel de la Muerte…"_

→ … ←

Eren conducía el auto de regreso en medio de la penumbra de la noche, sin ninguna distracción en su mente, más que solo una cosa…

[Nombre]…

La había dejado todo el día encerrada en su hogar, confiaba en que seguiría allí, pero ¿Y si no lo estuviera? Si así fuera ¿Que haría afuera, sola, en los campos alemanes?

-Que día ha sido… ¿No lo crees, Eren?- Le decía Mara, con algo de satisfacción- Eren… Eren… ¿Me escuchas?

-¡Ah, sí!- Le respondía repentinamente- Este... ¿Qué me decías?

-Olvídalo- Suspiró ella, resignada- Has estado como idiota desde que salimos de allá ¿Pasa algo?

-Oh, no es nada, sólo es que…

-Déjame adivinar… Es ella ¿No? ¿Qué sucede?

Un silencio de ultratumba se abatió en el vehículo hasta que llegaron, viendo que la puerta estaba abierta, o más bien, que la cerradura había sido volada por algún objeto, seguido de unas huellas de pie que seguían algún trayecto…

No podía ser ¿Acaso ella podría haber…?

-¡Mara!- Eren volteó, inmediatamente su compañera se había bajado del auto repentinamente- ¿Qué haces?

Ella no dijo nada, se dedicaba a analizar la ruta que se había trazado, iba rumbo al bosque más cercano...

-Es por aquí…- Dijo- No pudo haber ido tan lejos…

Eren se bajó, dejando el auto varado en la carretera boscosa, caminando hacia un cierto rumbo, que tal vez, los haría llegar hacia donde ella…

Un suspiro se hizo eco en el bosque, seguido del ruido de las hojas siendo pisados, posteriormente, el llanto enmudecido, no había duda; era ella. Siguiendo el sonido que había resonado, caminaron hacia el frondoso árbol que había a pocos metros, escuchando que las pisadas crujían aún más, en medio de la oscuridad, la encontraron…

Eren la tomó de la muñeca por sorpresa, sin que ella pudiera verla, al voltearse, [Nombre] se encontró con esos oscuros ojos esmeralda que la aniquilaban con la mirada…

-Tú…-Su tono parecía un rugido bestial- ¿Qué mierda creías que estabas haciendo? ¿Escapar?

[Nombre] tembló…

Esta vez no tendría escapatoria…

* * *

 _-Koias: Pequeños espacios de madera donde se hallaban los dormitorios_

 _-Gestapo: Fue la policía secreta de la Alemania Nazi, su función era investigar y combatir "todas las tendencias peligrosas para el estado" Poseía autoridad absoluta para hacerse cargo e investigar casos de traición, espionaje y sabotaje, incluyendo los casos de ataque al Partido Nazi y al estado alemán_

 _-Herr: Señor en alemán_

 _-Arbeit macht frei: "El trabajo libera" Lema que se hallaba en la entrada del campo de concentración Auschwitz-Birkenau_

* * *

 **AN: OH GOD! *cae muerta al suelo* Pensé que nunca acabaría, y... NUESTRA READER HA SIDO SORPRENDIDA POR EREN AL TRATAR DE HUIR! QUE PASARÁ? MORIRÁ?LA AZOTARÁN? SUFRIRÁ HASTA EL CANSANCIO? POR QUÉ HAGO TANTAS PREGUNTAS?**

 **Bueno, bueno, ahora procederemos a revisar sus bellos reviews**

 _Tiare:_ ** _Ahora si a Eren se le va a salir todo el "Yandere Powa!" que tiene ahí dentro, no hay escapatoria! CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! Okno, saludos y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado! :D_**

 _AcosadoraKawaii:_ ** _Khé? Mariisa? digo, Isabel? Eres tú? D: *confundida* okno. Eren "Vacunas Locas" Jaeger lo ha hecho de nuevo! El hizo el viagra femenino antes de que fuera mainstream (?) Bueno, ya. Los yanderes son vida! Son amor! Pero Yuno no cuenta, es muy... muy... ewww guácala, que asco, fuchi, aléjate :v hahahahahaha xDD Y hablando de Erwin y los aliados, muy pronto sabremos más de ellos! Saludos y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado! :D_**

 _AlgoLindo:_ _ **Los yanderes son la cosa más mortíferamente hermosas en este mundo (Menos Yuno, la dvd), pienso que a nosotras las chicas nos hacen falta más hombres yanderes ¿No lo creen? Hahahahaha, saludos y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado! :3**_

 _Apailana:_ _ **Wow, nunca pensé que alguien leería este fic de golpe *impactada* Bueno, aquí se supone que Eren es como... una especie de soldado/médico nazi con dotes de sadismo (?), o algo así, y Mara definitivamente no va a darle confianza a cualquiera con ese carácter que trae uwú. A este querido fandom hispano necesita más Personajes x Lector como tu dices y espero aportar mucho más :D saludos y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado! :D**_

 **Ok, más que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por no actualizar tan rápido (Ni aquí ni en "Scarlet Rhapsody") más que nada tuve problemas con mi computadora en algunos días y luego me han venido demasiadas tareas y proyectos escolares que me han tenido atareada a más no poder... Dude, la preparatoria es complicada :'u**

 **Oh! Por cierto! Hace tiempo me abrí una fanpage en _Facebook_ y ahora que por fin tengo algo de tiempo (?) Procuraré subir más cosas ahí, como notificaciones de actualizaciones e incluso los dibujos de los OC's de Todesengel! El link podrán hallarlo en mi perfil principal de Fanfiction!**

 **No olviden dejar su amable o arenoso reviews, son mi motivación para lograr continuar adelante!**

 **ShokoRoko se despide, nos vemos! CIAO!**


	7. Suplicio

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno (AU) | Severo Out of Character (OoC) | Aparición de OC (Original Characters) | Violencia Explícita | Lenguaje Vulgar | Contenido Sexual Explícito| Tortura Médica**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, Kodansha, Wit Studio y Production I.G, a excepción de los OC's de esta historia**

 **AN: Finalmente, es hora de que nuestra Reader-chan nos muestre su versión de las cosas, acompañado de sucesos realmente... inesperados**

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

* * *

 _ **-Reader POV-**_

Unas suaves manos se paseaban con cierta picardía por mis pezones en medio de aquella oscuridad, mi respiración se hallaba agitada, sentía como algo húmedo se rozaba por mi oído

 _-[_ _Nombre_ _]…_

Alguien gruñe mi nombre al tomarme con fuerza de mis caderas, empujando su sexo contra el mío

 _-[_ _Nombre_ _]…_

El Nirvana se aproxima, todo parecía despejarse ante mis ojos, bajé mi mirada entre el oscuro y gélido ambiente, cuando de repente, inevitablemente, solté un grito de placer acompañado de una caliente descarga que inundaba mi interior, escuchando otra vez aquella voz que rugía mi nombre, ahora con más fuerza y claridad

 _-¡[_ _Nombre_ _]! ¡Voy a correrme! ¡Voy a correrme ahora mismo!_

Esa voz era, era…

Eren

Eren se había corrido en mí una vez más…

No…

Esto no puede estar pasando, Eren no pudo haberse corrido, no lo pudo haber hecho, pero, aquello, eso caliente que parecía llenarme…

No puede ser…

No, no, no, no, no, no….

 **-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-** Grité desesperada y horrorizada por toda la habitación **¡NO PODÍA SER VERDAD!** No puede serlo, no, no lo es, no lo es ¡No lo es!

Un momento, esos rayos, ese brillo ¿Ya había amanecido? ¿Cuánto dormí?

Volteaba a todos lados, ahora veía aquella habitación con más claridad, era de un color crema, la puerta, el borde de la cama, la mesa de noche, todo aquello despedía el agradable olor del cedro; además, no podía negar que la cama era tan suave que me hacía querer permanecer ahí un rato más…

Me abracé a mi misma y me percaté inmediatamente de que me hallaba totalmente pegajosa y sucia por aquello, suspiré sin remedio y me levanté de la cama, por alguna razón, reinaba el silencio por todos lados, un pesado e incómodo silencio

-¿Hola?- Exclamé en voz alta-¿Hay alguien por ahí? ¿Alguien?

Nada… Ni siquiera el sonido de una alma en pena…

Estaba totalmente sola…

Recordé en aquel momento que estaba en el pasillo, si caminaba un poco más tal vez llegaría al baño, estaba asqueada a más no poder. Llegando ahí me desnudé rápidamente y en cuestión de segundos la fresca agua de la regadera empapaba mi cuerpo, limpiándome de toda suciedad, mientras tallaba mi cuerpo con aquel jabón, solo recordaba algunas de las cosas que pasaron anoche…

Esa extraña sensación, sentía que me quemaba por dentro, como un bochorno, ¿Es lo que llama la gente adulta "estar excitado"? Sí, creo que eso es… Excitarse…

Además, eso de "masturbarse" y hacerlo justamente frente a Eren…

Dios mío… ¡Qué vergüenza! Tan sólo de tocar mi vagina frente a él, a alguien como él… Debe ser demasiado vergonzoso, lo peor que pude haber hecho, si alguien supiera de esto solamente haría que deseara morir…

Ya no era virgen y eso que solamente tenía unos 15 años, si la gente llegase a saber ¿Cómo llegarían a verme?

" _Bluurgh"_

Espera ¿Hace cuanto que no he comido nada? Creo que ha sido mucho, pero que hambre tengo, podría comerme un gran plato de _pyzy*_ si lo tuviera justo enfrente de mí…

Oh Dios, ya debería salir de la ducha, si me quedo solo pensando en comida, nunca saldría, en fin, veré que es lo que puedo preparar, pero antes, deberé buscar algo para ponerme, la única ropa que me quedaría estaba en el sótano, donde ahí tenía todas mis prendas cuando llegue aquí…

Bueno, no tengo más opción que bajar…

Me cubrí inmediatamente con una toalla limpia y viendo que no había nadie en la casa, bajé hacia el sótano, que, sorprendentemente estaba abierto, así que, caminé detenidamente, viendo todo lo que había adentro sin tocar nada, pues si Eren descubriera que algo estuviera fuera de lugar, significaría mi fin…

Entré delicadamente observando todo, jeringas, planos, bocetos, reportes, vacunas, pinzas, bisturíes, entre otras cosas, hasta que vi algunas hojas con algunas fotos, fotos de chicas…

-¿Qué es esto?

Me preguntaba al ver aquello desde lejos, hasta que me acerqué a ver mientras leía todo lo que había en aquellas bitácoras, de principio a fin…

Entonces entré en shock…

Nombres, datos, fechas, los procedimientos eran distintos al que yo tuve, casi todo era similar, pero había una diferencia…

Todas estaban muertas…

La primera fue la siguiente….

 _ **17 de Julio de 1944**_

 _ **Bitácora #47**_

 _Nombre: Mina Carolina_

 _Estatura: 1.60 cm_

 _Peso: 57 kg_

 _Procedimiento llevado a cabo:_ _ **Esterilización**_

 _Observaciones: Después de proceder a la esterilización usando rayos X, la paciente presentó graves hemorragias vaginales acompañado de pérdida de peso, se negó a comer y beber, empezó a presentar constantes signos de dolor abdominal, se dejaron pasar días en espera de obtener alguna mejora, más los pronósticos nos indicaban lo contrario, se procedió a una eutanasia_

 _Conclusión:_ _ **Prueba Fallida**_

¿Esterilización? ¿Con rayos X? Dios, eso debió haberle dolido bastante…

Espera un momento, hay otra…

 _ **03 de Agosto de 1944**_

 _ **Bitácora #52**_

 _Nombre: Carla Inocencio_

 _Estatura: 1.49 cm_

 _Peso: 45 kg_

 _Procedimiento llevado a cabo:_ _ **Trasplantes**_

 _Observación: Después de hacer el trasplante de diversos huesos como el fémur, tibia, peroné y rótula, claro está, sin el uso de anestesia, se esperaba observar alguna especie de reacción como regeneración, sin embargo, la paciente empezó a presentar diversos síntomas de dolores continuos, así fue durante días y noches prolongados, le hicieron caminar, más fue inútil, no se tuvo más opción que recurrir a una eutanasia_

 _Conclusión:_ _ **Prueba Fallida**_

¿T-Trasplantar huesos? ¿En serio? ¡Este hombre debe estar loco!

Pero, al parecer esta es la más reciente….

 _ **13 de Septiembre de 1944**_

 _Nombre: Isabel Magnolia_

 _Estatura: 1.67 cm_

 _Peso: 51 kg_

 _Procedimiento llevado a cabo:_ _**Malaria**_

 _Observación: Al inyectarle extractos del virus, empezó a mostrar los mismos síntomas de éste, desde fiebre, dolores de cabeza, escalofríos hasta náuseas, vómitos, shock, dolores abdominales, entre otros. Con tales síntomas, se hizo prueba de un suero en fase de prueba, más la dosis fue mortal que terminó con la vida de la paciente_

 _Conclusión:_ _ **Prueba Fallida**_

Entonces, esas fueron las más recientes antes que yo y todas ellas están… están…

Muertas…

Entonces, eso significa que yo podría terminar así, pero, pero, no puede ser…

No quiero morir…

 **¡NO QUIERO MORIR!**

Tengo que salir de aquí, alertar a alguien pronto, de alguna u otra forma, pero ¿Cómo?

Mi ropa, mi ropa sigue ahí ¡Justo en el mismo lugar! Pero, están llenas de polvo y huellas de pisadas, se ve tan sucio, y para colmo al parecer las manchas son de lodo…

Bueno, al menos mi ropa interior está limpia, pero el resto…

Perfecto, ahora tengo que buscar ropa limpia, eso significa que tengo que ir a cierto lugar de esta casa…

~ … ~

Ahora justo subí a donde estaba el cuarto de Eren, husmeando en su armario algo para ponerme, encontraba camisas, corbatas, pantalones, pero joder, eran demasiado grandes, tenía que buscar si quiera una que fuera un poco más pequeña…

Lo que pude hallar acorde a mi tamaño fue una camisa blanca de mangas largas y una falda gris, no sabía porque había una falda, suponía que era de aquella mujer, la tal Mara...

Me veía al espejo después de vestirme, al menos me veía bien, pero aún seguía teniendo hambre, debía ir a la cocina para prepararme algo…

Miré el reloj, las 2:45, al parecer dormí durante toda la mañana…

Cuando estuve en aquel lugar, fui primeramente hacia la alacena, era impresionante, todo repleto de comida, frascos de frutas en almíbar, harina, pan, entre muchos productos más. Afuera había algunas frutas, verduras, huevos, leche, queso y algo de carne, estaban frescos y en buen estado...

Era tanto, se veía tan delicioso, pero ¿Qué podría prepararme? Era demasiado

Tal vez haría algo de jugo de fruta, además, la carne y el que se veían algo apetitosos

Me hallaba preparando la comida, una receta que mi madre me había enseñado hace poco, albóndigas rellenas de queso, las había preparado hace semanas atrás, eran deliciosas…

Madre…

Su imagen pasó por mi mente con la velocidad de un relámpago, y, sin que me diera cuenta, empezaba a llorar, las lágrimas escurrían por mis mejillas

Mamá… ¿Dónde podrías estar?

Decidí secarme mis lágrimas como pude y terminar de preparar mi comida, ahí estaban, apetitosas, además, el jugo sabía dulce, delicioso y la comida, ni hablar, el sabor de la carne se fundía junto con el queso derretido…

Los sabores me transportaban a aquella cena familiar, platicábamos cosas banales, reíamos, éramos felices, pensábamos que nuestro futuro estaría asegurado, hasta aquella noche…

Y sólo tenía esa imagen en mente, la de mi madre…

-Mamá… - Solté con una voz quebrada sin darme cuenta

Terminé de comer, la comida sabía bien, ahora que me daba cuenta, sabía que estaba sola eso significaba una cosa…

 **¡PODRÍA ESCAPAR!**

Ahí estaba aquella puerta frontal, la única barrera que obstruía mi libertad, sólo debía caminar hasta la puerta y girar el picaporte y por fin….

No…

No puede ser…

 **¡NO SE ABRE!** Eso significa que… Que estaba asegurada…

Debí haberlo pensado, Eren no me dejaría ir tan fácilmente, no es tan tonto como parece, pero, debe haber otra salida, debe haberla, solo tengo que recorrer toda la casa…

Debe haber una puerta trasera, o algo por el estilo, tiene que haber una… **¡TIENE QUE HABER UNA!**

Corrí hacia la parte trasera de la casa…

No había una…

Eso significaba que podría haber otra opción, las ventanas, pero, eran demasiado pequeñas y angostas, no podría caber ahí, además, estaban muy altas…

Entonces ¿Qué debía hacer?

Tal vez usaría un teléfono, pero estaban desconectados, además, ni siquiera podía enviar una carta pidiendo rescate…

Me hallaba atrapada, encerrada, pero no por vencida…

Iba a encontrar una forma de escapar, costara lo que costara, no me rendiría hasta encontrar una forma de huir de aquí, si la puerta frontal era la única que había, no tenía otra opción…

Volar esa puerta y correr, fuese lo que fuese, por lo que buscaría un objeto para destrozarla; fui por toda la casa buscando algo para tumbar esa jodida puerta, fui al cuarto de Eren, esperando encontrar algo para volar el seguro, cuando accidentalmente cayeron algunas cosas al suelo

-¿Qué es esto?-Me dije al ver lo que se hallaba ahí tirado, eran fotos. Las vi detenidamente, había una hermosa mujer castaña acompañada de un hombre con lentes, en el centro, estaba un pequeño niño de 10 años aproximadamente, vi al infante un poco más y entonces me di cuenta de que la fotografía era de Eren… Con quienes parecían ser su familia…

Había más, era de aquel hogar, otras eran más recientes, estaba con diversos compañeros de la SS, una morena con pecas, un hombre rubio con la barba ligeramente crecida y Mara, quien parecía tener el cabello corto en ese tiempo, casi sobrepasaba su nuca, vi la fecha, era de 1940…

Debajo de las fotos, había papeles, archivos inusuales de la SS y del Reich, eran planes sobre organizar a los judíos, órdenes de traslado y organizaciones sobre cómo debían ser tratados, planos de lugares llamados "Campos de concentración" y sus funciones, todo era aterrador y horrible, la piel se me erizaba y sudaba de miedo al leer cada palabra, todo apuntaba a una cosa y una sola…

La exterminación de todos los judíos de Europa...

Entonces, vi el título de aquellos archivos, aquel proyecto tenía por nombre "Solución Final"

Temblé, esto era malo, muy malo, era espantoso, horrible. Este plan, este proyecto parecía ser maquinado por mentes tan inhumanas y sádicas, matando a otros seres humanos sin piedad, seres inocentes que no tenían culpa de nada en lo absoluto, seres que pronto desaparecerían de la faz de la Tierra a manos de estos…. Monstruos

Tragué hondo, decidida, saldría de aquí sin importar nada…

Ordené aquellos archivos como estaban antes y entonces noté que ya era de noche, estaba a oscuras, volteé y vi algo brillante. Me levanté para observar y entonces noté que era el resplandor del filo de un hacha…

Sonreía, parecía que al final de día tenía algo de suerte…

Tomé aquella filosa hacha, era pesada, corrí a la puerta y, dominada por la emoción, empecé a romper el seguro, talando esa zona donde salía disparada algo de madera, más y más hasta que finalmente, el picaporte cayó al suelo…

Sentía la brisa de la noche por aquella puerta que se abría, los altos árboles y el cielo que se oscurecía, libertad…

Dejé el hacha tirada y corría desesperada al bosque, descalza, a cualquier rumbo, sin importar si me perdía, esperaba ser hallada por las fuerzas aliadas, contarles todo lo que veía y pasaba, así ellos me salvarían, ellos harían que viera a mi familia otra vez, a que detuvieran a Eren, a que esta pesadilla terminara…

Pero, estaba tan perdida que pisé por error algo puntiagudo, ahogué un pequeño sollozo, pero se terminó escuchando en todo el bosque. Miré mi pie, sangraba un poco, tenía que irme rápido, pero pisar el suelo dolía…

Espera ¿Qué es eso que se escucha? ¿Son pasos?

Caminé con prisa, intentando no sollozar del dolor ni del frío que carcomía en el ambiente, cubriendo mi boca. Las pisadas que daban se oían más gracias a las hojas de los árboles, paré en un árbol donde al menos respiraba un poco, pero algo me decía que me seguían, alguien iba tras de mí…

Mierda, tengo que irme rápido, ya…

Iba a dar un paso más, hasta que sentí una mano fría tomar mi muñeca, empezaba a temblar asustada ¿Podría ser un ladrón? ¿Un maleante? No… Era peor, volteé fugazmente y entonces, fui invadida por el pánico…

Ahí estaba Eren, con sus ojos esmeraldas atravesándome sin piedad, una mirada sin humanidad alguna, era observada con furia y unas grandes ganas de matar, parecía una bestia asesina que estaba dispuesta a aniquilarme ahí en el momento, habló con furia, o más bien, rugía…

-Tú… ¿Qué mierda creías que estabas haciendo? ¿Escapar?

Me quedé helada, sin habla, con miedo, bajando la mirada pero Eren sólo me sostenía de la barbilla; me sentía desnuda e indefensa una vez más

-Ven….

Tragué hondo… Regresaría a su "hogar"

-P-Pero…-Articulaba con lágrimas

 **-¡QUE VENGAS!-** Gritó al jalar de mi muñeca para ir de regreso, estaba cabizbaja al sentirme derrotada, llorando en silencio, mi oportunidad de ser libre se había ido, sólo asentía al caminar de regreso…

Parecía que mi infierno amenazaba con hacerse más extenso y más intenso, esta vez no escaparía viva…

~ … ~

 **-¿¡CÓMO DIABLOS SE TE OCURRE?! ¿¡VOLAR EL PICAPORTE ASÍ NADA MÁS CON LA MALDITA HACHA?!-** Gritó molesto al tallar su cabeza

 **-¡ME ENCERRASTE!-** Le contesté con miedo y enojo- **¡ME DEJASTE AQUÍ COMO UN ANIMAL! ¡NO TENÍA OTRA OPCIÓN!**

 **-¡NO ENTIENDES! ¡NO PODÍA DEJAR QUE SALIERAS ASÍ! ¡ALGUIEN PODRÍA HACERTE DAÑO O ALGO PEOR!**

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Hablas como si tú fueras un hombre inocente! **¡ME USASTE COMO TU PUTA Y TU CONEJILLO DE INDIAS! ¿¡SI QUIERA TIENES LA MÍNIMA IDEA DE CÓMO ME SIENTO?!** Jodido nazi hijo de per…

" _ **¡PAT!"**_

El sonido de aquella bofetada resonaba en aquel pequeño cuarto, ardía, sentía el dolor que se marcaba en mi piel. Cubrí mi mejilla de repente y Eren me acorraló, sus ojos perdían brillo, parecían estar inertes y sin una pizca de vida en ellos

-Nena, si fuera tú, cuidaría más mi vocabulario-Reía frío- No te gustaría que tu madre te viera lanzar semejantes barbaridades, menos provenientes de una "señorita"

Me quedaba helada, mis ojos se abrían con miedo…

Madre… Mi madre… No puede ser cierto…

-¿Q-Qué? ¿D-De qué hablas?-Pregunté desesperada- Oh no… No… Mi madre… **¡MI MADRE! ¿¡QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI MADRE!?**

Él me observaba complacido, viendo mis reacciones de horror, sorpresa, incertidumbre y desesperación

-Respóndeme… **¡RESPÓNDEME!-** Clamaba con locura al empezar a llorar- **¡POR FAVOR, DIME QUE HA SIDO DE MI MADRE!** No será que ella fue… No… Por favor no… No, no, no, no….

-Ah, debí suponerlo, reaccionas igual que tu propia madre, es obvio que eres su hija…- Sonreía sádico-Pero descuida, tu madre está con vida… Aún…

-¿Aún? ¿De qué estás hablando?- Algo malo se venía, lo iba presintiendo…

-Verás… La vida de tu madre pende de un hilo… Podrías matarla de la angustia si a ti te sucediera algo, ya sabes, ese afecto de madre que tanto tiene hacia a su preciada hija única…

-No entiendo de que hablas…-Decía confusa, tragué hondo, Eren se acercaba a mí lentamente, riendo en voz baja

-Si intentas hacer otra tontería como escapar o huir de aquí, créeme… Tu adorada madre pagará las consecuencias de tu estúpida insolencia…

Tiene que estar bromeando… **¡TIENE QUE ESTARLO!**

-N-No… P-Pero ella….

-Ya escuchaste, [Nombre]…-Volvía a gruñir-Si tanto amas a tu mami, no vuelvas a escapar. El mundo es un lugar muy peligroso para alguien tan hermoso como tú lo eres, nadie es capaz de merecerte, ni siquiera de tenerte; sólo yo puedo tener ese privilegio y nadie más… Nunca lo olvides, eres mía… Sólo mía…

Entonces, se fue, dejándome en una oscura habitación, con mi pie ya vendado. Me abrazaba a mí misma mientras me cubría con una manta, llorando en silencio una vez más, la vida de mi madre estaba en peligro y la mía también…

Tal vez, en este momento, ella estaría suplicando por estar viva, por cómo podría estar, ni siquiera puedo imaginar a mi padre. Sólo intentaban estar con vida en un ambiente hostil, donde ni siquiera el mísero llanto de suplicio valdría para un retorcido nazi…

Ahí eran personas sin valor ante los ojos de aquellos soldados que buscaban matarles a cualquier costo…

Suplicios que no penetran sus corazones de piedra, suplicios que no les hacen tener esa pequeña pizca de humanidad a quienes pudieron ser sus amigos alguna vez…

Sólo eran inútiles suplicios…

Volteé al ver que la puerta se abría, era la compañera de Eren, Mara, traía una pequeña bandeja de comida, encendiendo la pequeña lámpara

-Eren me dijo que te diera algo de cenar, no quiere verte con hambre-Dijo al extenderme la bandeja, la comida estaba caliente, recién hecha

-G-Gracias…-Dije al tomarla y empezando a cenar, le miraba detenidamente, con miedo, no olvidaba que ella me había golpeado esa noche, cuando toda esta maldita pesadilla empezó. Su rostro era ligeramente afilado, sus ojos un poco rasgados, no parecía aria…

Más bien, asiática…

-¿Por qué… viniste a darme la cena? ¿Eren n-no podía h-hacerlo o…?-Pregunté con algo de temor, ella sólo suspiraba al recargarse contra la pared

-Eren está atendiendo algunas cosas, por ahora me pidió el favor de traerte algo de cenar ¿O acaso querías estar con él? ¿Eh?-Preguntaba con algo de burla

-¡No es verdad!-Exclamé, con enojo-¿Crees que realmente querría estar un segundo más con él? ¡Es un idiota, además de que parece un jodido psicópata! ¡Preferiría pasar mis días con un vagabundo que con ese hijo de… hijo de…! ¡ **HIJO DE PUTA**!

Ella solo me miraba, como si me escudriñara, luego empezó a reírse, como si lo que hubiese dicho fuera un chiste, su risa era lo más cercano a lo que pudiera ser la demencia…

Aterradora…

-¡Joder, chica, eres graciosa! ¡Deberías ver tu rostro cuando te enojas! ¡Pone una forma parecida a la de un gnomo con diarrea!-Exclamaba al recuperar la respiración y terminar de reír, pero yo seguía molesta

-¿Esto es una asunto de risa para ti, no? Solo ves el sufrimiento de otros y lo único que haces es reír, dime ¿Acaso tienes humanidad?

Entonces, el semblante de ella sólo reflejaba una ligera mirada, pero era de burla y apatía

-Ah… [Nombre] ¿Cierto? Verás, en la guerra solo tienes dos opciones, ser vencido o ser el vencedor y por ahora, nosotros somos los vencedores ¿Tienes idea del placer que se siente al ver a todos tus rivales caer y verlos morir lentamente? Observando sus súplicas de agonía y piedad, dime ¿Qué sentirías?

-Este…. ¿Misericordia? ¿Arrepentimiento?- Decía, pero ella solo me miraba con odio y asco

 **-¡TONTITA! ¡DEBERÍAS SENTIR SATISFACCIÓN! ¡PLACER! ¡ÉXTASIS**!-Exclamaba, como si estuviera dando un discurso frente a una gran multitud **-¡ESE ES EL SENTIMIENTO PURO DEL VENCEDOR! ¡SENTIR ESA SATISFACCIÓN AL VER A TUS ENEMIGOS PISOTEADOS Y HUMILLADOS DEBAJO DE TUS PIES! ¿¡NO LO ENTIENDES?! ¡EN ESTE MUNDO ES ANIQUILAR O SER ANIQUILADO! ¡ASESINAR O SER ASESINADOS!**

Su rostro se veía sonrojado, jadeaba, reflejaba tal éxtasis al hablar de esa forma. Inesperadamente, Mara se acercaba a mi rostro, tan terriblemente cerca…

-Ah, cariño, eres demasiado inocente aún, no comprendes este mundo como tal…- Ronroneaba con malicia-Te falta mucho por aprender…

Y entonces, ocurrió algo que jamás esperé…

Ella me besó….

Sentí sus labios hacer contacto con los míos, eran suaves, pero ella besaba con violencia. Quería apartarme de ella, pero seguía tomando el control del beso, finalmente se separó con una sonrisa algo maligna, relamiéndose…

-¿Qué fue lo que h-hiciste?-Pregunté consternada

-Si… Es algo que yo también quisiera saber….-Resonó esa voz masculina

Volteamos y estaba Eren ahí, mirando a Mara con una aura inerte que cubría sus ojos, entonces Mara me soltó y se dirigía hacia él, cerrando la puerta. Me acercaba un poco para escuchar la discusión, asomándome en la puerta

-¿Cómo pudiste?- Él empezó

-¿Cómo pude hacer qué?

-No intentes tomarme el pelo, sé lo que vi… Lo que vi con mis propios ojos…

-Ah, Eren, sé un poco más específico ¿Sí?

Se hizo presente el silencio, el ambiente se tornaba algo incómodo

-La besaste… Besaste a [Nombre]… ¿No?

-Ah…-Ella sonreía ligeramente- Sí, la besé, besé a [Nombre]… Para ser 10 años menor, no está mal…

Eren parecía acorralarle de repente, ella reaccionaba con una mirada de sorpresa

-Besaste a [Nombre]… **¡MI [** **NOMBRE** **]! ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?**

-Oh… Bien, me encontraba algo aburrida, le servía la cena a tu [Nombre], el ambiente era de mala muerte y…-Seguía con esa pícara expresión- Bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra…

El puño de Eren se apretaba más y más, parecía que esto terminaría terriblemente mal, Mara le dedicaba una mirada burlona, ella se divertía con su reacción. Inmediatamente, Entonces Eren relajaba su semblante y bajó el puño, ella alzaba una ceja ligeramente

-¿Eh? Creía que me golpearías…

Él solo suspiraba, mirándole…

-Agradece que fui considerado, además, no podríamos resolver esto a golpes como años atrás ¿Sabes? Ya tenemos 24 años, no somos estúpidos adolescentes como para acabar esto de algo tan absurdo…

Espera ¿24 años? Creía que era alguien un poco más joven, pero **¿¡24 AÑOS?! ¡ESO ES CASI UNA DÉCADA MÁS!**

Ella se relajaba al parecer, pero Eren le volvió a mirar…

-Pero, te juro que si vuelvo a encontrarme con otra escena así, te aseguro que me olvidaré de cualquier jodida formalidad y te daré algo que nunca podrás olvidar… Y no estoy de bromas como para decir eso…

Otra vez silencio, Eren tallaba su rostro, con cierta frustración…

-Maldición, con este puto incidente del picaporte no podría dejar a [Nombre] sola, creo que tendré que estar aquí por un tiempo…

-¿Y qué harás con Moblit? No creo que sea buena idea dejarle esperando en Auschwitz

-Hablaré con él, le diré que venga aquí mañana, hablaremos sobre los progresos del proyecto para que sean enviados a Berlín, hasta entonces, tendré vigilada a [Nombre]…. No dejaré que huya de nuevo…

Tragué hondo…

Eren ahora me tenía acorralada, sin lograr salir de una manera u otra, con sus ojos esmeralda persiguiéndome, teniéndome en la mira, con mi madre amenazada…

Ahora sí, realmente estaba viviendo una locura…

* * *

 _*Pyzy: Platillo polaco que consiste en bolas de masa hervidas con relleno de carne adentro_

* * *

 **AN: Oooh~ ¿Reader intentará escapar? No es muy seguro ¿Mara es lesbiana? Probablemente ¿Moblit entrará en acción? Definitivamente ¿Eren es un psicópata? Efectivamente ¿Tacos? Al pastor, por favor...**

 **Ehem, ehem y... -voz de locutora de radio salvaje aparece- EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ¡FINALMENTE VEREMOS A NUESTROS ALIADOS EN ACCIÓN! ¿PODRÁ MOBLIT INFILTRARSE Y SACAR INFORMACIÓN PARA SALVAR A READER? ¿MIKASA Y ARMIN ESTARÁN A SALVO? ¿POR QUÉ HANJI HUYE CON LOS ALIADOS? ¿ERWIN Y SU EQUIPO SE ENTERARÁN DE LA "SOLUCIÓN FINAL"? TODO ESTO Y MÁS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE POKE- DIGO ¡TODESENGEL!**

 **¡Y ahora, sin más ni menos, revisemos sus reviews!**

 _Tiare: _**Reader y su madre están bien... Por ahora, recordemos que la mami de Reader está en Auschwitz y ahí TODO puede pasar, así que crucemos nuestros dedos para que ella y su adorada hija estén a salvo, a no ser... Bueno, bueno ¡Saludos y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado! :D**

 _AcosadoraKawaii : _**Maria Haggins, es un bonito nombre~ Y bueno, Mara será sádica y apática, pero aún así es una chica que siente pena cuando ven sus pantsus :v (?) Muy pronto más personajes de la serie serán introducidos en esta historia... Y si, Eren aprovechará lo de la madre de Reader en Auschwitz para así someterla fácilmente ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) y evitar que vuelva a querer huir, a menos que él... Ok, basta xD ¡Saludos y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!**

 _Yukihiime:_ **Este... Pues, no sé si te hayas dado cuenta de que este fic es total tragedia, es decir, mira, está ambientado en 1944 y pues... Es la guerra y nada es color de rosas, además, Eren tiene un comportamiento distinto al del anime/manga, no por nada está el OoC en las advertencias, pero en fin UuU ¡Saludos y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado! Creo...**

 _AlgoLindo: _**¡** **Gracias por esperar esta continuación! ¡Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado! :D**

 **Antes de terminar, quiero decirles que estaré frecuentando Wattpad un poco más seguido, haré de las mías por ahí, así que estén preparados! Además de que un nuevo vicio me tiene ocupada, sip, el videojuego "UNDERTALE" Tal vez hayan escuchado sobre él, se los recomiendo bastante ¡Vale la pena!**

 **No olviden dejar su opinión, es mi motivación a continuar!**

 **ShokoRoko se despide, STAY DETERMINATED!**


	8. Las Fuerzas Aliadas

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno (AU) | Severo Out of Character (OoC) | Aparición de OC (Original Characters) | Violencia Explícita | Lenguaje Vulgar | Contenido Sexual Explícito| Tortura Médica**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, Kodansha, Wit Studio y Production I.G, a excepción de los OC's de esta historia**

 **AN: HAN PASADO MÁS DE 84 AÑOS Y FINALMENTE SHOKO VUELVE DE SU SUEÑO ETERNO! (?) ¿Que? No iba a dejar este fic dropeado ¿Verdad?**

* * *

 **-¡KENNY! ¡KENNY, POR FAVOR DESPIERTA!**

Sus gritos resonaban como eco por todo el lugar mientras su mirada se dirigía a aquel cuerpo inerte y empapado de sangre, las balas que habían atravesado su cuerpo parecían huecos que pintaban el cadáver de un oscuro carmesí. Desesperado buscaba una respuesta, pero los muertos no podían hablar

-Patético-Escuchó una voz detrás de él; era grave, inerte y fría- Tu desesperación no te hace dar cuenta de la lástima que denotas al gritarle a un cadáver

Levi tragó hondo, buscando mover su brazo para tomar el arma y defenderse, no dudaba ni por un instante de que aquella persona detrás de él era un alemán, seguramente aquel nazi que mató a Kenny. El silencio era frío y agobiante, tan incómodo y tan aterrador, llenando de suspenso el ambiente ante la acción que se cometería y su futilidad ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Huir, implorar, llorar?

No

Levi, último miembro de la resistencia francesa contra Hitler, no se quebrantaría ante la adversidad, como un soldado firme y leal a su patria, él resistiría y triunfaría hasta el final. Armado de valor, sacó en silencio aquel revolver que solo contenía escasas balas que usaría sabiamente ante su rival

Pero, eso ya no sería necesario

Antes de que siquiera pudiese voltear y atacar al enemigo, sintió un frío golpe en su cabeza, dejándole en el suelo; buscaba levantarse para poder responder, pero otro golpe le frenaba, y otro más, otro más y más, eran fuertes, sentía como quebrantaba su fuerza y su espíritu ¿En qué diablos pensaba? Estaba ya débil después de aquella batalla en la que muchas vidas fueron perdidas ¿Y ahora planeaba gastar sus escasas fuerzas peleando?

Los golpes que había recibido le habían hecho soltar su arma, el débil Levi lo notó al verla a escasos metros de él, extendió su brazo para alcanzarla como si fuera su última esperanza pero apresuradamente veía como un pie aplastaba su mano con ferocidad, haciendo gritar al francés

-Eres como un animal indefenso, buscando luchar ante su depredador aun cuando sabe que ya ha perdido, pero tú eres jodidamente desesperante. Créeme que te haré un gran favor al matarte, plagas como tú no merecen seguir aquí, viviendo

Y entonces veía como sacaba su rifle, apuntándolo hacia su frente para terminar con él de una vez por todas. Levi veía su vida tan rápido, recordando momentos de felicidad antes de que el infierno se abatiera sobre Francia; recordaba el rostro de su madre siempre sonriente, las risas de Farlan e Isabel y las tardes que pasaba practicando tiro con su tío Kenny

Todos esos momentos de felicidad y libertad se habían ido junto con sus seres queridos

Y había llegado el momento de partir con ellos

-…-

-¡Levi!

Un sobresalto se notó en su mirada al reaccionar a la voz de Hanji quien le llamaba, estaba ante Erwin, Hanji, Moblit y Arlette en un ambiente que apenas el calor se podía conservar, la luz de una lámpara de gas brillaba lo suficiente como para iluminar el espacio donde el grupo se hallaba reunidos, después de todo lo que menos querían era llamar la atención y que mejor lugar para reunirse que en una posada abandonada en la lejanía de los pueblos

-Sucede algo ¿No?-Preguntó la doctora castaña al notar el semblante de Levi, se notaba demasiado decaído, no parecía cansancio en lo absoluto; Levi contesto negando con su cabeza y un suspiro a la vez que pasaba la mano por su rostro

-No es nada, Zoe-Respondió a secas-Solo hay que concentrarnos en el tema de esta reunión prevista, un asunto sin importancia no debe desviarnos de lo que hemos venido a tratar

Si, esa junta era para dar su siguiente paso, planeando cuidadosamente los movimientos cautelosos a realizar si querían tener éxito en su meta.

Capturar a Eren Jaeger y castigarlo por sus atroces crímenes de guerra en contra de la humanidad

Moblit sacó pares de carpetas con numerosos documentos dentro, tal era la cantidad que el papel llegaba casi a rebasar aquellos frágiles pedazos de cartón; tenían absolutamente de todo, los experimentos, las pruebas que habían fallado, procedimientos, utensilios, artefactos, involucrados

Absolutamente todo

-Después de numerosos intentos fallidos de poder reforzar las defensas del cuerpo para aplicarlo en la raza alemana, Eren Jaeger se ha destinado a enfocarse a lo que realmente estaba buscando desde su incursión en el campo de la medicina, ampliar considerablemente la probabilidad de aumentar la población aria a cualquier costo

La última oración la había dicho con absoluto temor en su voz, mostrando una pequeña muestra de pavor ante la gran y enferma inhumanidad que tenía Eren al momento de proceder con cada experimento; podía recordar cómo sus ojos carecían de brillo y su corazón no se turbaba ante los gritos de sus pacientes, a quienes solo hacía callar con dosis letales de formol, dejándolas casi en el umbral de la muerte

Pero a él no le importaba cuántas vidas tenía que desechar, no eran más que sacrificios necesarios, sangre que tenía que derramarse, todo con el fin de lograr la gloria del Reich

-Y como bien sabemos, finalmente le han dado la oportunidad de poner a prueba semejante locura, aunque bien sabemos que las probabilidades de éxito son absolutamente nulas, modificar el organismo reproductor femenino es un asunto no solo delicado, sino que llegará a ser grave con el pasar del tiempo, dificultando absolutamente la salud de la mujer-Moblit proseguía, Hanji veía con sumo cuidado los papeles, analizando cada detalle mientras que su imaginación la llevaba a lo que era el resultado fatal

Una agonizante y lenta muerte, acompañado de las consecuencias a largo plazo que tendría esta labor, ya que el cuerpo humano no está en condición para semejante cambio aún, algo que el cuerpo rechazará con desesperación y lo llevará al colapso

Esos episodios tristemente los había presenciado, no solo una vez, sino numerosas veces

Y como siempre, deseaba que solo fuera algo disperso en el olvido

 _ **-…-**_

Hace varios años atrás, cuando Hanji Zoe apenas estaba ganándose su lugar entre el espacio de científicos reconocidos y avalados por sus grandes progresos en el campo de la medicina, notó que la Alemania Nazi, la cual se hallaba a mitad de la guerra contra las demás naciones, empezó a mostrar interés en sus descubrimientos y aportes que les serían de gran utilidad para su meta; por lo que no demoraron en comenzar las distintas persuasiones hacia la joven mujer griega para que les fuera de apoyo para que ofreciera sus diversos descubrimientos y aportes para ponerlos en práctica, la respuesta era un rotundo no, como siempre solía serlo

Con cada negación, la presión era cada vez más y más evidente, la paciencia se agotaba y la aparente amabilidad de aquellos alemanes se acabaría pronto

Pero nunca imaginaría cuando sería el momento o el escenario donde sucedería, mucho menos que ocurriría en su propio laboratorio, con el demonio en frente suyo con una sonrisa fría y llena de persuasión mientras que su mano tenía el rostro masacrado de su difunta asistenta contra el ras de la fría mesa de su lugar de trabajo, el cuerpo de Nifa no cesaba de salpicar sangre, la cual seguía fluyendo y manchando la zona blanca e impecable que solía ser

-Sabe lo que sucede cuando la paciencia se agota ¿Verdad?-Dijo Eren con una voz calmada para el momento en el que se suscitaban las cosas, mientras que Hanji se hallaba en un estado de shock total ante la escena que tenía ante sus ojos, le aterraba que Eren no hubiese mostrado rasgo alguno de humanidad al cometer semejante barbarie, ni siquiera los gritos y súplicas de Nifa la hicieron desistir de su horrible acto, mucho menos el aspecto que su cuerpo ahora poseía

Hanji quería siquiera articular algo, pero el miedo ataba su voz y le hacía sentir un incómodo y pesado nudo en su garganta, se notaba un sudor frío que corría por su rostro así como pequeños temblores que se manifestaban en su mano; no podía moverse ni gritar por ayuda, su piel se decoloraba cual cadáver y sus ojos eran como cuencas vacías sin luz que reflejar

El terror la había hecho presa y no había acción que pudiera cometer para defenderse, se hallaba rodeada y acabada

-Así que, señorita Zoe, se lo preguntaré una vez más y espero una respuesta sensata-Eren habló-¿Ofrecerá sus servicios médicos a favor de la gran nación que es Alemania?

La castaña tragó profundo, con el espíritu de lucha totalmente muerto, era obvio que ya no había alguna salida para ella

Simplemente asintió

-Señorita Zoe-Dijo Eren acercándose a ella, sonriente como un infante a pesar de tener la cara salpicada de sangre-Ha tomado la decisión correcta

En ese mismo instante se la llevaron de su laboratorio para trasladarle hacia los lejanos campos de concentración, su nuevo campo laboral y un infierno en la Tierra donde atestiguaría el horror causado por la misma humanidad

¡Cuántas vidas había visto ser masacradas por la crueldad, la inanición, el frío, la mala higiene y por la insensibilidad del hombre! La agonía terrenal que pobres inocentes sufrían solo por la extrema intolerancia y desprecio de unos cuantos, el corazón se le destrozaba en miles de pedazos al ver familias separadas, niños llorando desconsolados al ser separados de sus padres para ser enviados a la muerte fatal en aquellas cámaras de gas

Y aunque pasaran los días, los meses e incluso los años, Hanji Zoe jamás se podría perdonar por aquellas vidas que nunca pudo salvar y sabía que, en algún momento de su existencia, debía pagar el precio por semejante culpa que cargaría hasta el día de su muerte

Porque, por lo que había visto, si no había un Dios capaz de dar paz, ni siquiera sería capaz de traerle la redención a su pobre alma, la paz que necesitaba para sentirse liberada de aquellos cuencos vacíos y lamentos que suplicaban por sus vidas antes de ser aniquilados por el tóxico gas

Hanji dejó salir un pesado suspiro mientras regresaba a escuchar las voces de Erwin y Moblit, acordando lo que deberían hacer para frustra la última alternativa en cuanto a experimentos se debía hacer, ya que Moblit era un compañero bastante cercano a Eren y eso le era demasiado útil, y debía aprovechar semejante oportunidad para así, deshacer todo su cometido

-Jaeger quiere verme mañana en una de sus propiedades a las afueras de la ciudad, necesita analizar el progreso que ha hecho antes de enviarlo todo a Berlín-Dijo Moblit, aclarando su garganta-Sabe que el tiempo se acaba y no quiere dejar cabos sueltos

-Si irás a su propiedad ¿Crees que puedas encontrar algo?-Decía Levi, con cierto hartazgo-Si no tiene nada que sea de interés para ponerle en evidencia, será una oportunidad desperdiciada y una pérdida de tiempo

-Hallarán evidencia-Dijo Hanji-Aquella propiedad es la más probable donde encuentren información, su ubicación la hace más segura para Eren, al encontrarse alejada de una zona concurrida lo hace mejor para él

-Además de que hallarán a [Nombre] porque él la tiene ahí-Dijo una voz juvenil con un tono ligeramente masculino, los adultos voltearon a ver a nada más y nada menos que Armin Arlert, quien estaba escuchando toda la conversación

-Niño ¿Acaso no deberías estar dormido?-Bufó el francés

-¿Dormir? ¿En estas circunstancias? ¿Realmente cree que podría estar dormido como si nada? He perdido a mi familia, mi hogar y a mi mejor amiga ¡No creo que pueda soñar en paz después de todo este caos!-Exclamó en desesperación-Además, ese criminal, ese Eren junto con esa tipa fueron quienes se llevaron a [Nombre] ¡Y siguen ahí, sueltos, haciéndole cosas terribles a ella y a quien sabe más gente! ¿¡Me piden descansar sabiendo estas cosas?!

Armin estaba al borde del llanto, su respiración agitada y sus ojos quebradizos eran muestra de que la situación que atravesaba era demasiado para un muchacho que no había atestiguado el horror de la guerra con sus propios ojos; si Mikasa no hubiera permanecido con él, se sentiría absolutamente en soledad, desamparado y sin ninguna ruta para la cual seguir su vida

¿De qué servía recordar los tiempos felices si ya no volverían? Y si fuera asi ¿Realmente creía que las cosas iban a mejorar? No, no era así, sabía que ya nada sería igual, pero en el fondo extrañaba las cosas que solían ser y jamás regresarían; no más risas, ni juegos, ni agradables tardes mirando el ocaso

Esas cosas se las habían arrebatado de sus manos

-Armin ¿Si?-Arlette se acercaba al muchacho y le tomaba de sus manos-No eres el único que ha perdido algo en esta guerra, todos nosotros, aquí, hemos perdido a algo o alguien por este horrible conflicto. Lo peor de todo, es que las personas responsables están ahí, libres, y si nosotros no hacemos algo, ellos seguirán cometiendo fechorías en contra de gente inocente o peor. Sé lo mucho que extrañas a tu amiga y a tu familia, pero por favor, no dudes en que nosotros la encontraremos

-¿Ustedes hallarán a [Nombre]? ¿Lo harán?

-Tómalo como una promesa ¿De acuerdo?-La enfermera inglesa sonrió, acariciando la cabeza del muchacho

-Hey, Arlette-Decía Levi, captando la atención de la rubia-¿Cómo puedes asegurarle a ese mocoso que hallarán a su amiga si estamos en medio de la planeación de una misión importante?

-Porque esa muchacha está ahí, justo como el chico dijo-Le respondía Moblit-Con los datos que Eren me había enviado días atrás, es 100% seguro que ella siga encontrándose en esa propiedad, no hay forma de que la lleve a otro lado

-Además de que Jaeger ha hecho lo que ha querido con ella-Prosiguió Erwin-Literalmente la ha usado para efectuar el experimento como su sujeto de pruebas, por lo que ella ha pasado a ser importante para mostrar si sus obras han funcionado o-

-Fracasará-Irrumpió Hanji-Su experimento fracasará, verán, no puedes modificar el aparato femenino así de fácil, es demasiado frágil y delicado para que sufra cambios bruscos efectuados por la mano humana, no se notará ahora, pero cuando pase el tiempo y el cuerpo no pueda tolerar semejante manipulación, colapsará

-Pero esto no se dará inmediatamente, claro está-Moblit reafirmaba-Tomará su tiempo para que las consecuencias sean cada vez más notables

-Y durante ese tiempo tendremos a Jaeger en observación a través de Moblit-Sentenciaba Erwin-Habías dicho que estaba en la primera etapa ¿Correcto? Entonces veremos lo que acontece al pasar del tiempo, así tendremos conciencia de cuan grave puede ser esta obra

-Eso significa que no podremos detenerle aún ¿Cierto?

-Conocemos sus intenciones, pero si no dejamos ver las consecuencias de sus acciones, no podemos determinar la gravedad de su sentencia, la cual será demasiado pesada tomando en cuenta los experimentos anteriores

Los conocimientos sobre las anteriores obras de Eren también estaban en manos de aquel grupo secreto de Aliados, con la gran mayoría de esas evidencias podrían apresarle, pero si hacían un movimiento en falso, todo su esfuerzo construido a través de este tiempo se vería desmoronado

Y eso era algo que, por supuesto, no debían permitir

-Smith, no podemos seguir esperando más mientras el caos se desarrolla allá afuera, mientras nosotros estamos hablando mucha gente está muriendo allá afuera y soldados de ambos lados se están matando entre si y no es justo permanecer de brazos cruzados por no atrapar a ese imbécil

-Y por eso nosotros también actuaremos, cada uno de acuerdo a lo designado. Moblit, como hemos hablado, continuará designando a Jaeger con el fin de recabar más información, mientras que Hanji será llevada a un refugio donde Brzenska y su pelotón la mantendrán segura hasta la conclusión de la guerra, Levi y Arlette se reunirán con el remanente de la resistencia cercano a Auschwitz, con la información que se obtuvo hace meses atrás debería ser útil para hallar la manera de destruirlo en poco tiempo

-Espere, señor Smith ¿No se supone que habían sido asesinados después de huir?

-Hay un grupo pequeño escondido-Aclaró Levi-Están alejados del campo, pero su escondite no durará mucho tiempo después de la búsqueda intensiva que se está dando, pudimos contactar con ellos después de su dispersión gracias a Moblit y lo que nos ha traído puede servir para evidenciar el horror que viven los prisioneros

-¿Pero cómo será que nos reuniremos? Se supone que no debemos llamar la atención

Erwin dejó en la mesa un papel pequeño, era la dirección a donde debían ir, llevaba a una zona de la ciudad cercana, específicamente a un edificio abandonado por los bombardeos

-Una persona los mantiene seguros, pero no sabemos si será por mucho ¿No?-Aclaraba Levi-Deberíamos empezar a partir antes de que sea tarde ¿Tú que harás, Smith?

-Ya he quedado de reunirme con Zackley para informar avances, algunos criminales de guerra ya han sido recientemente capturados gracias al movimiento a nuestro favor, pero el resto siguen ahí afuera y sabemos muy bien que hay que hacer

Todo el mundo asintió, con algo de cansancio en su semblante

-Disculpen, no quiero irrumpir su junta de nuevo-Armin habló-Pero tengo mi duda respecto al sujeto que quieren, Eren Jaeger, acaso dijeron que él tenía una propiedad aislada ¿No?

Levi asintió, respondiéndole con sarcasmo en su voz-Si, si, niño ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? ¿Acaso quieres hacerle una visita?

-Básicamente, si

El grupo volteó a ver al joven con desconcierto, si hacía eso literalmente sería suicidio para él, terminaría muerto o peor

-Niño ¿Sabes que si vas donde está él, te sucedería algo?-Decía Moblit algo consternado-¡Es como ir a la boca del lobo!

-No si usamos su aislamiento a su favor, al estar completamente fuera de una zona pública, sería más sencillo capturarle, no tendría a donde huir aunque pudiera

Todos los presentes quedaron atónitos con su respuesta, pero Erwin sonreía ante ello

El pensamiento de ese chico y lo tenaz que era para aventarse a la muerte, solo para rescatar a una persona que realmente estimaba, eso le parecía en cierta parte algo insensato pero radical

Le agradaba ese pensamiento

-Entonces ¿Cuál es tu movimiento, Armin Arlert?

El adolescente rubio se hallaba firme, seguro, dispuesto a llevar a aquel criminal a la justicia no sólo por [Nombre], sino por todos los males que había cometido y que habían afectado a tanta gente. Bufaba con determinación, sin temblar y dispuesto a avanzar con lo que tenía en mente

Ya no tenía miedo

 _ **-…-**_

Alemania se estaba derrumbando, la guerra en Europa llegaría a su final inminente, la raza aria estaba hecha añicos, todo estaría terminado en cuestión de tiempo y Mara lo sabía. Mientras Eren se empeñaba en seguir con su labor científica para darle una última esperanza a su pueblo, era más que obvio que el tiempo no le daría el beneficio de la duda, se acercaban las tropas aliadas y todo podría estar perdido para él y sus camaradas.

Mientras la utopía aria se hacía añicos, en el vasto Océano Pacífico, uno de los aliados de Alemania, Japón, se hallaba dominando los territorios isleños para anexarlos al Imperio Japonés, que amenazaba con adueñarse de aquella parte del mundo para anexarla a su techo, una de las ocho esquinas del mundo

El _Hakko Ichiu_ pronto dejaría de ser sólo el sueño de una nación, en cuestión de tan poco, aquello se haría realidad

Y si quería entregarle Alemania a Japón, sólo debía seguir pretendiendo la farsa de ser la mano derecha del Ángel de la Muerte, para que cuando llegue el momento del fin, la acción sea ejecutada; el fin del Tercer Reich era algo que ella y la _Sociedad del Dragón Negro_ común se hallaban esperando, las constantes comunicaciones entre éstos aseguraba que el Imperio Japonés pronto dominaría cada espacio de la tierra

Podía sentirlo, la victoria palpándola en sus dedos, saboreándola con placer, una fantasía realizándose ante sus propios ojos

Pero antes de que ese momento llegara, debía conservar ese temple y paciencia que la caracterizaba hasta aquel instante, esperando el momento para actuar.

Mientras la raza de los súper hombres desfallecía, los hijos del Sol Naciente pronto se alzarían

* * *

 _Hakko Ichiu: Corriente Nacionalista Japonesa que adquirió popularidad desde la Segunda Guerra Sino-Japonesa hasta la Segunda Guerra Mundial, significa "Todo el mundo bajo un solo techo"_

 _Sociedad del Dragón Negro: Fue una sociedad secreta ultranacionalista japonesa fundada en 1901, sus actividades solían ser el espionaje y sabotaje, también era conocida como una Policía Secreta Japonesa_

* * *

 **AN: ¿Armin salvará a Rayita? ¿Que será de ella? ¿Lograremos saber el pasado de Levi y sus compañeros? ¿Cuando llegará el momento donde Mara muestre sus verdaderas intenciones? Descúbranlo muy pronto! (?)**

 **Lamento muchísimo no haber actualizado en tantísimo tiempo, es que llegué a un punto terrible llamado "Bloqueo de Escritora" hubo un momento donde no sabía como continuar esta historia y por nada quería dejarla dropeada, pero no encontraba nada de inspiración, espero que lo comprendan y puedan evitar matarme :'v**

 **En fin, a contestar reviews!**

 ** _Tiare:_** **Actualmente sostengo que Mara es pansexual uvu, pero solo besó a Reader para joderla a ella y al Tatakae, además de que le salió muy bien 7u7 Además, no le hará caso a Eren, en sus palabras, Eren no es su tipo de hombre (?) Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y perdón por hacerte esperar tanto :C**

 ** _AlgoLindo:_** **Puuuues, finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, he aquí la conti! Recen para que haya otra :'v**

 ** _AcosadoraKawaii:_ ¡No si Sacrificios Locos junto con el Trapito Maravilla evitan eso! Y no creo que Reader llegue a desarrollar Síndrome de Estocolmo, a no ser... Jkjdkajka En mis palabras, originalmente hice a Mara para ser una antítesis de Mikasa, algo totalmente opuesto a ella (?) Hanji está ayudando a nuestros aliados y por cierto, el de la foto era Hannes /3 Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, tu acoso me hace feliz ;u;**

 **Ahora que he entrado a la Uni, espero administrarme y poder actualizar, créanme que realmente quiero terminar esta historia junto con todas las otras, solo necesito tiempo :'u**

 **Espero ansiosamente sus reviews, sugerencias y críticas! Creánme que me hace muy feliz leerlas :'D**

 **Nos vemos pronto, chauuu~**


End file.
